Sunshine
by BunnyBeeHoneyBee
Summary: He loves her... and so does everyone else. Kahoko is the new girl at the academy and is about to dive into the fantastic world of alices, friendship, and of course... looove! Sorry, summary is cheesy, but the story is great! Please read and comment! :)
1. A Fresh Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

I'm _making up_ this character completely, I just wanted to plop a semi-normal person in the mix of the whole "Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru" business. So yeah, hope you enjoy!

Kahoko Tora: 13 years old, has "sunshine" and "memory" alice's, has curly blond hair and blue eyes, and um… likes chocolate?

**Chapter One: A Fresh Face**

"Mom, I don't want to go! Please, tell them to go away! I'm scared!" I cry as the man sent by the Alice Academy pulls my curly ponytail to get me to unhinge from my mother. Her body shook as tears rolled down her sweet face; I tasted salt as my own tears ran into my mouth.

The aggressive looking man who seemed to loom over my mother and I like a solid black cloud, pried my hands from my mom's now soiled blouse. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, I went limp, and I didn't have the energy to struggle anymore.

My mom looked at me, wiping tears away from her warm brown eyes; she was so fragile looking, like a porcelain doll I used to play with when I was young. I watched as she stared helplessly at me being dragged away, she put a sad smile on her lips and waved goodbye. She ran a hand through her chocolate locks, and wiped furiously at her eyes and nose. "Bye, Kahoko," she mouthed, "I love you."

I didn't look like my mom. Not in the least. She was small and timid looking which matched her shy demeanor perfectly. While my dad said I was like the Sun. I was not bold in the least and didn't like to stick out to much, it was hard though. My alice made it awkward for me to do anything without being gazed upon.

When the man came a week ago to tell my mother she had seven days to prepare for my departure to Alice Academy, he told her I had an alice, she already knew I did though, dad told her. Well, not _an_ alice but two: the Alice of Sunshine and the Alice of Memory.

My first alice explained my unusual hair color; it was blonde like the sun and seemed to shimmer like gold dust. I wore my golden mess of curls up in a ponytail, usually under a hat as well if I was outside, to keep people from giving me weird looks.

My eyes were sapphire blue as well so I stood out at my school and in my family. Dad had black hair and black eyes, so I stuck out like a sore thumb in our family greeting cards and portraits, while my parents were shades of brown and black, I was gold and cobalt. My father died when I was ten but I still remember every single thing he did, said, and what he looked like to the utmost accuracy. But I suppose I can't take credit for that, my alice of memory did that. Which I supposedly inherited from my father; he was an alice too I guess.

I excelled in school thanks to my alice and although I'm only thirteen I was able to pass all the tests that said I could pass high school two years ago, not missing one question. This drew attention to me, my mom got scared; so we moved, and she told me not to try too hard in school, I asked why and she told me that she worried about my "social life". She's a terrible liar.

I was aware that the giant carrying me was now stuffing me into the back of a black limo, I didn't dare look away from my mother until the car turned the corner of our still sleepy road and she disappeared from sight.

I tried to stop crying, but couldn't. So I let big fat tears fall down my face and onto my reindeer pajama bottoms; it was the beginning of November.

I sighed shakily and tapped on the tinted glass divider between the driver and me. He rolled it down a centimeter so that he could hear my request.

"When will we arrive at the academy?" I asked in a small voice. "Soon, Tora-san," was the driver's curt reply, and then he promptly rolled the divider back up.

I crawled back to me seat and I rolled my forehead against the cool glass of the window; it was a frosty mourning in my small town. I watched the houses fly past; when we passed my school I let out another shaky sigh and tried to keep a level head. "Bye guys, I hope to see you all again," I whispered to the deserted school.

I thought about my alices, I knew what my memory alice entails but I have no clue what the purported "sunshine" alice is supposed to do ( to be honest it's name sounded a little corny to begin with). Does it only make my hair super pretty and my eyes blue? Is my alice the reason I'm always being bombarded by people's stares and spontaneous smiles when I enter a room? Is it the reason why wherever I go people say that they've just felt like a wave of bliss passed through them?( I know that totally sounds cheesy but it just happens, okay?)

Ugh, why do I even have a stupid alice? I would have been perfectly fine with being normal just like everyone else, but no, instead I'm "special". Well being special is way too overrated; being normal is what floats my boat.

I closed my eyes to try and stop the river of frustration flowing out of them. Whatever. I don't care anymore I thought to myself, I can't do anything about my predicament now.

"Miss? Wake up; we have arrived at the academy." The voice of the driver stated matter of factly. My eyes fluttered open, only to be shut again because the light spilling in from the open car door was blinding.

I pushed my soft bangs back and played with the two loose curls framing my blotchy tear stained face. I wanted to tell the driver to get lost and get more sleep; all that crying really wore me out. I begrudgingly stepped out of the car and onto Alice Academy grounds.

I took a quick survey of my surroundings; there was a large building in front of us and it seemed like a whole day had passed because the sun was still cowering behind tall green trees, the campus was huge from what I could tell, it seemed to expand in all directions. I felt like a bird that's had her wings clipped and has lost her ability to sing. I swallowed thickly and ran to catch up with the retreating figure that I assumed was supposed to be guiding me.

The building had fine décor and was pleasing to the eye; I immediately felt more secure. I heard a small sigh from my monstrous driver and asked what the matter was.

"Your alice sure is something, I feel so…so… pleasant… for some reason," he mumbled so softly, his tone like he was talking about something cherished, it made me wonder if I had heard it at all; but of course I had, my alice of memory was a reliable one. If I did remember correctly, didn't he just pull the shit out of my ponytail trying to get me away from mom?

He sighed again as if remembering a happy memory. I smiled a little at the thought of my alice making someone who was once so cold, as warm and cuddly as a blanket. I giggled at the image of him in a bunny suit. At the sound of my laugh he turned and smiled at me, I reached out for his hand like a small frail child. Why? I don't know; liked to see him happy I guess.

We walked hand in hand down a long hall that ended in an extravagant door. My driver was beaming now. He had the look of utter contentment on his face as he said, "In this room you will find your uniform and a place to shower if you'd like. There's also food in there, I know you haven't eaten anything since… well it's been a day of driving, so you should be starving."

As if on cue my stomach growled loud and long, begging me to give it food. I smiled sheepishly and dropped his hand to go in the room. He sighed again like he just woke up from a marvelous dream. We said our goodbyes and I slipped into the room.

The aroma of something delicious filled my nose, I made a beeline for the smell to find the most mouth watering of delicacies just waiting to be consumed, and consume I did. I got plate after plate of food until I was sure that just one more bite would set me over the edge.

I then went to the bathroom to wash away my sorrow of the day before. To my delight there was luxury shower products at my disposal as well, I took a long hot shower, pampering my hair and body.

I got out and combed my golden hair, wrapped a towel around myself and went to pick up my new uniform I saw on the coffee table.

I put on the blue plaid skirt, white button up shirt, black blazer, black boots and socks, and finishing the look by tying a pretty blue ribbon at my neck and to tie up my now semi-dry hair with a matching ribbon.

I looked in the mirror, my sapphire eyes popped because of the blue I was wearing, and my hair seemed even more golden with the ribbon.

I giggled, I couldn't help it, and I knew I was trying to have a bad attitude about being here because I was separated from mom and all, but I just had to drop the sad puppy act. Being a crybaby just doesn't look good on me. For the first time since finding out I had an alice, I looked on the bright side.

It wasn't too hard to do, let's see, I'm being treated like a princess, I ended up befriending my scary driver, my stomach was about to explode with perfectly prepared food, this was a chance to make new friends, this was a chance to experience something extraordinary, _and_ I looked killer in my new uniform. What more could a teenager ask for?

Just then I heard a knock on the door, "Kahoko Tora-chan, you dressed and ready yet? Your first class is about to begin." Said an overly cheery male voice.

Right, just remember the bright side…

**Just to make things semi-easier to understand:**

Okay, so I hope you liked it! I know it was a bit odd because it's not Mikan or Hotaru or someone that usually tells the story. What can I say, I like making up characters.

Just to clear a few things up again so nobody gets confused: I am writing about a fictional character! She's not in the manga or anime, she doesn't exist! The characters that we all know and love like Ruka, Natsume, Youichi, Iinchou, Koko, Tsubasa, Tono, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Misaki, Sumire, Nobara, and of course Mikan will appear in the following chapters, befriending our protagonist. (If you don't recognize some of the characters I listed then I recommend you read the manga; some main characters don't come in until well into the manga. Read it, it's good I promise!)

Review if you liked it!


	2. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

I'm making up this character completely, I just wanted to plop a semi-normal person in the mix of the whole "Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru" business. So yeah hope you enjoy!

Kahoko Tora: 13 years old, has "sunshine" and "memory" alice's, has curly blond hair and blue eyes, and um… likes chocolate?

**Last Chapter Review:**

For the first time since finding out I had an alice, I looked on the bright side. It wasn't too hard to do, let's see, I'm being treated like a princess, I ended up befriending my scary driver, my stomach was about to explode with perfectly prepared food, this was a chance to make new friends, this was a chance to experience something extraordinary, _and_ I looked killer in my new uniform. What more could a teenager ask for?

Just then I heard a knock on the door, "Tora Kahoko-chan, you dressed and ready yet? Your first class is about to begin." Said an overly cheery male voice.

Right, just remember the bright side…

**Chapter Two: A New Beginning**

"Yes, I'm ready! I'll be out in a moment!" I called to the cheery male voice outside my door.

I took another look in the mirror and took a deep breath; I thought about the bright side. I put a smile on my face and walked towards the door; I let my hand rest on the door knob for a moment and tried to calm down a little bit. I really wasn't looking forward to meeting any new people; I liked having friends and all, but, you see, when people meet me they usually don't... get me… but their inital shock from my alice wares off in a few days.

With a wave of confidence I opened the door, only to come face to face with a blonde man with purple eyes wearing the most outrageous clothing. "Oh! I didn't expect you to be so cute, Kahoko-chan!" he exclaimed, taking my hand and twirling me around so he could get a better look at me.

"Sensei," I cried, blushing furiously as he cupped my face in his hands.

"I'm Narumi-sensei, the elementary school principal. I know you're in Junior high, but I like to make new students feel welcome by escorting them to class the first day." Narumi-sensei said in shrill voice. It wasn't until he released my face did I notice a boy with short dirty blonde hair and glasses, and a girl with short black hair and cold violet eyes, standing behind Narumi-sensei.

I shyly put up a hand to wave at them. Were these kids in my class? They're wearing the same uniform as me, so I assume they are.

"Oh, how could I have been so rude? These are your class reps, Yuu Tobita, and Hotaru Imai. They will take over showing you around until you are assigned a partner, understand?" I nodded at Narumi-sensei; at least he didn't seem so bad.

Hotaru-san had a very bored expression on her face, like she wasn't interested in anything we were doing. Yuu-kun however, was beaming at me, with a slight flush to his cheeks. I smiled at both of them and I introduced myself getting a terse reply from Imai-san and an absolutely bubbly response from Yuu-kun.

As we walked to my first class Yuu-kun chirped about life at Alice Academy. I was a little distracted when I didn't recognize the route we were taking. We came out the back of the building into blinding sunshine; I breathed in cool fresh air and let it take all my worries away.

I heard a little gasp from Yuu-kun and Narumi-sensei; I even heard a small sigh of pleasure from Hotaru-san. I sighed again knowing they felt the effects of my alice.

"Is this really what your alice does, Kahoko-chan?" Yuu-kun said in a breathy voice. "It makes everything a little brighter; don't you think so Hotaru-chan?" said Narumi-sensei in an even more ecstatic tone than before.

"Just like sunshine," Hotaru-san murmured in a small voice.

I flushed at their compliments and thought of a way to reply. I didn't know the first thing about my alice, so how could I tell them about it? All I knew is that it seemed to make people sigh and smile a lot; it also seemed to be governed by my emotions more than anything.

"Come to think of it what exactly is your alice, Kahoko-chan?" Asked Yuu-kun in a twinkly voice, he is too adorable.

"Well I was just thinking the exact same thing you were," I replied, "I don't fully understand it myself. You see, I have two alices the first is my memory alice which is pretty self explanatory, and the second is apparently the sunshine alice." Yuu-kun nodded, then frowned and said, "I've never heard of anyone having the sunshine alice before… Narumi-sensei, have you ever heard of it?"

Narumi-sensei frowned then shook his head, and looked deep in thought. Then I heard a cold voice behind me say, "I know I've never heard of such an alice," then too herself said, "You'll probably be put in the special class with Mikan…" then Hotaru-san chuckled at whatever she pictured after that.

I didn't like the thought of no one having the same alice as me. Wouldn't it be easier if someone knew something about what type of alice I had? Oh well, can't do anything to change the facts.

"Oh, Yuu-kun, you said something about star ranks, what's that?" I asked trying to drop the old subject.

"Yes of course! I didn't think you were actually paying attention; you looked distracted." He said his face flushing.

"I have the memory alice, remember?" I said playfully nudging him on the shoulder.

"Hehe, yeah sorry! Well anyways star ranks show basically how well your behavior is, how useful or powerful your alice is, and how well you do in school." Yuu-kun starts, "Your star rank effects your meal plan, dorm, how much money you get at the end of each month to spend at Central Town, and usually how you get treated by your peers that care about those sorts of things. There are five levels in the star ranking system: nothing, single, double, triple, and special. Most kids in elementary get single, junior high kids get double, high school kids triple, and of course there is the extremely rare special. You can tell what each student is by the amount of stars on their collar, specials, however is a star with a circle around it, do you understand this?"

"So what are your rankings, Hotaru-san and Yuu-kun?"Hotaru snickered when I said this, I gave her a questioning look to which she responded in the most bland of voices, "Your calling him Yuu with a –kun at the end, it's quite funny, everyone just calls him Iinchou. To answer your question both Yuu-_kun_ and I are triples, we're hoping to become specials so were working really hard to achieve our goals." Yuu-kun, I mean _Iinchou_, blushed like crazy and looked like he was about to say something then closed his mouth and continued to make his transformation into a tomato.

I couldn't help but giggle, this seemed to cause everyone to sigh again and acquire a look of quiet bliss on her face. We were nearing a building by this time that seemed welcoming enough.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door to my new classroom open.

I'm then bombarded by high pitched voices saying 'so pretty' or 'what a cute girl'. I keep my eyes down and walked to the front of the class, waiting for someone to introduce me to my squealing classmates.

"Everyone settle down and welcome our new student, Kahoko Tora-chan," said Narumi-sensei putting a comforting hand on my small shoulder. "What's your alice Kahoko-chan?" someone in the room called. I still couldn't bring myself to look at them all; was I developing a disease that caused shyness? I was never this timid back home.

"Go on and tell them Kahoko-chan," Narumi-sensei said with a confidence enhancing push forward.

"Aaah…" I exclaimed quietly when I looked up; there were so many people in the class! Much more than the painfully small private schools I had gone to before. Everyone looked friendly enough; they seemed pleased they had a new classmate.

"M-my alices are sunshine and memory," I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding after I said it. Immediately my new classmates began whispering and shooting questions at me, I looked down again not knowing how to reply to any of them.

"What's your star rank?" shouted a demanding looking girl with short black hair that looked like she had a perm with the two front pieces and forgot about the rest. "Who is going to be your partner? Narumi-sensei, can I be her partner?" exclaimed a cute brunette girl with pigtails and wide brown eyes; "Kahoko-chan, what does your sunshine alice do?" asked a sweet looking girl with wavy pink hair and bright blue eyes. "Does the memory alice mean that you can remember everything perfectly? That must mean you'll give Iinchou a challenge for top student, isn't that right Iinchou?" teased a giggling girl with navy blue hair and eyes that's sitting next to the pink haired girl.

"Now now, settle down students; where's Misaki-sensei? He isn't off in his green house when we have a new student, is he?" then as if waiting for his cue the missing teacher enters holding a head of shrieking broccoli and an annoyed look on his face.

The broccoli spotted me and stopped shrieking, "That's odd I couldn't get him to stop whining the whole way here," Misaki-sensei spotted me then and smiled warmly, he had jet black hair and brownish black eyes; he reminded me of dad.

"And who might you be?" He asked walking closer and examining me,"Are you a new student I wasn't informed about?"

"Misaki, are you serious? I've been telling you for the past week that she'll be starting today!" cried Narumi-sensei obviously annoyed with his friend. They continued bickering until I pulled on Misaki-sensei's coat sleeve and asked where to sit; he pointed at the very back of the class where the smiley brunette girl sat.

The blue and pink haired girls smiled at me when I passed and handed me a note. The brunette girl was sitting next to an angry looking raven haired boy with ruby red eyes and his feet up on the desk. Next to him was a boy that held a small white rabbit, he looked up sheepishly through his blonde hair and I found myself looking at clear light blue eyes.

The open seat was next to the blonde boy; I sat down and smiled at them all. I was about to introduce myself when the brunette girl leaned over the black haired delinquent and said, "Wow, you are _really_ pretty, did you know that?" I blushed at her compliment, I've been called pretty before but this happy girl was really straight forward.

"Well, I guess that's a stupid question I'm sure you get that all the time! Anyways my name is Mikan Sakura; you can just call me plain old Mikan though!" She seemed to bubble up with happiness as she kept talking; this is good, now I know three people in my class and they all seem really nice, well I guess Hotaru has her good points too.

"It's really great meeting you Mikan, I'm Kahoko Tora; you can call me Kahoko, okay?" I replied with a wide smile on my face, "Mikan, will you please introduce me to your friends?" I asked blushing again, I didn't really have a lot of guy friends because dad said they would be all over me; I _always_ listen to what he tells me to do, the things he requested were never unreasonable.

"Oh, how stupid of me to forget! This scary looking guy is Natsume Hyuuga, and the one next to you is Ruka Nogi." Natsume-kun scowled at Mikan when she described him, she shot him a warning, almost a pleading look he sighed and stuck out a hand, "Hey, I'm Natsume," he said as I shook his overly hot hand. Mikan gave him another look and he continued, "It's nice to meet you Goldilocks." At this Mikan was utterly beaming at him, he just put his feet back on the desk."Looks like Natsume already gave you a nickname! Well at least yours makes since," chirped Mikan, I just tugged on the blonde curl near my face, and bit my lip. Did I really look like that breaking and entering blonde?

"Hello," said a soft pleasant voice beside me, "I'm Ruka it's a pleasure to meet you," he said offering his hand to shake, I took it, it was rough and calloused, but his grip was gentle. I smiled at him then at Natsume-kun then at Mikan.

Then I felt the note in my hand that the pink and blue haired girls gave me, it said:

_Hi, Kahoko-chan! So happy that you'll be in our class this year! My name's Anna Umenomiya (pink hair) I have the cooking alice and my friend is Nonoko Ogasawara (blue hair) she has the chemistry alice. We are looking forward to becoming your new friends! Meet us outside the building after class so we can get to know each other!_

_Anna+Nonoko_

I looked up at them after reading the note and shot them a huge grin. Maybe this school wasn't such a bad place after all, even if I'm far away from my mom, I can still write letters. And besides I can't be all sad and depressing forever, I just made a good handful of new friends after all.

"So, Kahoko-chan, what do your alices do?" said Ruka-kun in a soft voice because the teacher had started the lesson.

"You mean my sunshine one right? Well to be perfectly honestly with you all I know is that it makes the people around me really happy when I'm happy too…" my voice died off as I lost myself in thoughts about my dad and how he used to describe me to my teachers and such as a 'ray of light you can't help but admire'.

I turned my head swiftly to the right to see a wide eyed boy with incredibly messy sandy blonde hair, shining brown eyes, and an absolutely huge grin on his face; my every thought was being quietly whispered by this boy.

"Um, hello, I'm Kahoko Tora, and I would appreciate it if you could please stop voicing my thoughts. What's your name by the way?" I said as politely as I could. "I'm Kokoro Yome, call me Koko, and sorry you just have the most interesting mind to read. I've never experienced anything like it. It's amazing, your thoughts seem to be stored away in an archive of knowledge… it's like I can shift through every event in your life in an orderly fashion; like chapters in a book…nothing is distorted by imagination, so clean and… refreshing." Said Koko with a faraway look in his eyes.

I just smiled and turned away training my eyes intently on the teacher; what a weirdo.

"I heard that Kahoko-chan," he said in a happy tone.

"Sorry, can't help it Koko, I mean you're the one that's invading my mind, right?" I said sheepishly blushing a little. He just laughed and I assumed that meant I was forgiven, I directed that thought to Koko so that we could be on the same page. I looked up at him from the textbook in front of me; he had a wide grin on his face and he nodded but didn't look away from me, he just kept staring.

I looked up at the teacher and zoned back in on what the teacher was saying, making his words and actions the most prominent in my mind. If Koko was going to explore my thoughts then he might as well get something out of that days lecture, I heard him chuckle at that thought.

I sighed; well I'm putting him into my soon to be, good friend category in my mind. I looked over at him and saw utter delight in his eyes. Looking at his big goofy grin, I just couldn't help the warm feeling of delight from flowing out of me. As I smiled back at him the room was instantly filled with the sound of soft sighs and even softer laughs.

"Wow, Kahoko that's amazing… thank you," Mikan said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. I turned away from the look of elation on Koko's face and looked around the class to find everyone quietly sighing happily to themselves and smiling ear to ear. They were all staring at me, just waiting for more I suppose. Sensei had even stopped teaching the lesson and had a serene expression on his face

My face began to heat up and I knew I was blushing brighter than I had in a long time. Ruka's bunny hopped onto my lap and curled up. I blushed harder when I saw the bewildered expression on his face; I murmured an apology to Misaki-sensei for disturbing the class.

I gently picked up Ruka's bunny and handed it to him; but when our hands touched I could hear the small gasp he let out.

"Misaki-sensei, what were you saying just now about our homework assignment?" I asked so that we could all continue with the lesson. Boy, was this going to be a long and awkward day at school; I could hear Koko chuckle at my thoughts, I shot him a sideways glare. He just rolled his eyes at me.

I focused all my energy on the lesson we were being taught, still painfully aware of every glance in my direction and every hushed murmur I couldn't help but think they were talking about my strange alice.

Oh, how I beg of you time! Tick seconds of this painfully awkward day away faster!

**Just to make things semi-easier to understand:**

Kahoko started her first day at Alice Academy! Amazing I know… anyways we met Mikan and most of her buddies! So to clear up any confusion with Kahoko's sunshine alice, the side effects are the following (that we know of so far…): A strong feeling of elation and an expression of utter bliss. These feelings are heightened when someone touches her.

Review if you liked it! (Or if you hated it, or if you just want to point out a grammar error… Sorry if there is any!)


	3. Forget Me Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

I'm making up this character completely, I just wanted to plop a semi-normal person in the mix of the whole "Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru" business. So yeah hope you enjoy!

Kahoko Tora: 13 years old, has "sunshine" and "memory" alice's, has curly blond hair and blue eyes, and um… likes chocolate?

**Last Chapter Review:**

I focused all my energy on the lesson we were being taught, still painfully aware of every glance in my direction and every hushed murmur I couldn't help but think they were talking about my strange alice.

Oh, how I beg of you time! Tick seconds of this painfully awkward day away faster!

**Chapter Three: Forget Me Not**

After several more long hours of pure embarrassment; it was but a short ten minutes till class was out for the day and I could spend the rest of the afternoon with Anna and Nonoko-chan.

"Kahoko-chan, you haven't been assigned a partner yet am I correct?" inquired Misaki-sensei. I nodded my head in the affirmative, and sunk down in my seat feeling my cheeks flush yet again.

Why was I getting so embarrassed over every little bit of attention directed my way? I wasn't someone who suffered from shyness; I was the person who always raised their hand to volunteer, so that the teacher wouldn't pick a poor soul at random and embarrass the crap out of them. I was the one who would run for class office or the person to ask to hang out with someone first. I was the star in a huge play, and never once got stage fright or froze up. So what the hell is with all the sheepish looks and flushed faces I've been dishing out lately?

"Will anyone volunteer to be Kahoko-chans partner?" Misaki-sensei continued. Iinchou's hand shot up as well as Mikan's, Anna's, Nonoko's, Koko's, and to my surprise Ruka-kun's.

"Oh, seems like your popular already Kahoko-chan," Misaki-sensei said in a slightly surprised tone of voice.

"Oh, please, please, _please_ pick me sensei!" cried Mikan shooting me a gigantic grin. She was so happy, it made me happy too, and maybe she would make a good partner for me.

"Settle down Mikan! Sheesh, I'll write your names down on pieces of paper and make a random drawing, how's that?" Said Misaki-sensei looking quite exasperated. The class seemed to be on the edge of their seats waiting for Sensei to finish writing on the pieces of paper and make the drawing.

Was getting a partner really such a big deal here? Or does this mean I have to have the same partner for the rest of my years here? What if the person I get paired up with is a total freak? The people that volunteered seemed normal enough… ugh, what the hell is taking sensei so freaking long! The suspense is killing me!

"Drum roll please," Misaki-sensei said in a game show hosts voice. Everyone complied by beating on the tables, their legs, and stamping their feet, "and Kahoko-chans new partner is…" everyone stopped and was so quiet, I swear I could hear a pin drop. "none other than the animal pheromones boy, Ruka-pyon!" he finished, everyone cheered and the demanding looking girl with short semi-perm in her hair let out a small cry and seemed to faint.

At this Koko says, "Its okay Permy! Ruka doesn't like you anyway!" then when he heard my questioning thoughts concerning her nickname, he said to me in a lower voice, "That's Sumire Shouda, she's pretty hard to get along with, and everyone calls her Permy because of her hairdo,"

I giggled at his comment then turned to a now bright red Ruka, "So, do you want me to show you around the campus when school gets out?" he said in a sweet timid voice. He had a prince like quality to him, I liked it.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" I exclaimed, he smiled at me hugely, "Oh-uh, sorry, I kind of already made plans with Anna and Nonoko-chan, sorry…" I flushed, I can't believe I _forgot something _I had the alice of _memory_. The idea of forgetting something made my stomach uneasy; I could feel my heart rate speed up as I went into a beginning of a miniature panic attack.

The bell rang just then and nearly made me faint, I got up and bolted to the nearest bathroom I remember seeing before I arrived in the classroom. At least I remember _something._ I felt dizzy almost, I knew I was just overreacting, but a feeling of nausea hit me. I sprinted into the nearest stall and hacked up my glorious breakfast.

I leaned against the stall and wiped my mouth with some tissue paper when I finished spewing my innards everywhere… gross. "Hey, Kahoko-chan… you want to talk about it?" said Koko's voice, it was lined with worry and I could tell that he had read my mind all the way through the incident.

I stood up and walked out of the stall, Koko seemed a little uncomfortable, probably because we were in the girl's bathroom. His look of unease made me smile a bit, I felt better now that someone was there to comfort me. I went to the sink to wash the taste of bile out of my mouth; Koko tapped me then and handed me a stick of gum.

I couldn't help myself, that one kind gesture put me over the edge. I grabbed Koko and hugged him close to me; he hugged me back without hesitation, stroking my hair gently. I sighed and buried my face in his chest, he was a lot taller than me I realized; he smelled like peppermint tea. I closed my eyes and just let him stroke my hair cooing to me, telling me I only didn't remember for half a second, and that he was sure that it wasn't as big of a deal as I made it out to be.

I believed his words; after all he experienced it with me so he knew how strange it was for me. Jeez, I really needed this hug. I wrapped my arms tighter around him. He played with my hair, letting his fingers run through the soft gold curls; I loved it when people touched my hair, it reminded me of mom.

What a good friend I thought. I felt him almost flinch; I wonder what that was about. He stopped playing with my hair and wound his strong arms around me for a bear hug; this reminded me of Natsume-kuns comment about me resembling that hoodlum Goldilocks. The thought made Koko's chest vibrate as he laughed.

We had been standing like that for a solid five minutes, when I heard him whisper that the people outside were starting to think some pretty strange thoughts, and that I should go out with a smile on my face.

I took one last deep breath of his peppermint smell before I stepped back and thanked him for coming to my rescue when I needed a good reassuring hug, letting these thoughts fill my mind. He just grinned, bowed deeply and said "After you milady, Anna and Nonoko are waiting outside to cheer you up!" I laughed and curtsied before leaving the bathroom.

I stuck the piece of gum in my mouth; yum it's peppermint. Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka, Iinchou, Misaki-sensei, and even a bored looking Natsume, were waiting for me when I got out. I was glad I came out with a smile, everyone looked relieved.

"Sorry Misaki-sensei for running out of your class and making you all worry," I started, biting my lip and tugging on one of my gold curls, "I think I just ate too much for breakfast, so you don't need to worry anymore about me, I'm fine!" I finished in a cheery voice just to reassure them. "Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, are we still going to hang out today?" I continued turning to the two relieved looking girls.

"Of course, Kahoko-chan! Since your star rank has yet to be decided you can sleep in one of our rooms tonight," said Anna-chan in a chime like voice, her blue eyes gleaming with anticipation.

And with that I said goodbye to the others, and that I was so happy to have made such nice friends already. Anna and Nonoko-chan each grabbed one of my hands and began showing me around the campus.

"Hey, guys? What's an ability class? I heard something mentioned about it when I was talking with Iinchou," I asked them once we all arranged my sleeping bag in Anna-chans room.

"Really you don't know yet?" asked Nonoko, "we thought for sure someone would have explained it to you."

I put on a sheepish expression and shrugged, "Iinchou only mention their names, Technology, Predisposition, Active, and Special."

"Well in that case let me explain, these are the groups you're placed in represent what general type your alice lands in." Anna explained jumping on her bed and motioning for me to sit beside her, "Nonoko and I are both in Technology, so is Hotaru-san, she has the invention alice by the way, to be in that class you basically use objects as mediums. Predisposition has the largest amount of people, everyone has traditional and mostly common alices, Iinchou's in that class, right Nonoko?" asked Anna-chan looking at her friend.

Nonoko nodded and said, "Yeah, Iinchou has the illusion alice. Active is the next class, it deals with alices that are pheromone related, or something physical, like changing your face and body or walking on air. Your new partner, Ruka-pyon, is in that class he processes the animal pheromone alice."

She said coming to join us on the bed, "Special is the smallest class, it's made up from people whose alices just don't fit into the other classes, Mikan is in that class, she has the nullifying, stealing, and insertion alices. Well there's also one more class but it's really quite small, it's called the dangerous ability class; it only has about a handful of people in it, and that Natsume guy you met today, he's in it, he has the alice of fire." Nonoko-chan paused and looked at Anna-chan as if trying to think of how to say something.

"Ever since the ESP was defeated, the class should have evaporated, the old elementary school principle used to abuse his power and force the students to do the dirty work of the Academy," Anna-chan began, nervously playing with her wavy pink hair, "the students that were in the class didn't want it to go away because they felt like they belonged together. Since they aren't going to be forced to perform dangerous missions anymore, they wanted to stay together. Not many other students accept them because of how menacing their alices can be. So that class is basically made up of a handful of kids who all share painful memories." She finished rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"So what class do you think I'll be in?" I asked curious, Hotaru-san said I might be in special with Mikan this morning.

"Hmm, I wonder… probably special or active I'm guessing. Because well, the feeling you emit with your alice is a little like pheromones. But it's totally different at the same time; it really is a special alice Kahoko-chan. Maybe predisposition, because of your memory alice, um, maybe you'll just be in all four!" Said Nonoko giggling, making her way to her sleeping bag.

I could feel my eyelids begin to droop so we said our goodnights and crawled into our beds. I let my thoughts wander as I thought about what tomorrow would be like. Who knows I might just make a friend or two.

"Kahoko-chan, wait for me!" Koko yelled from across a wide lawn, I could barely hear his cry we were so far apart.

"You guys go on ahead of me, I'll see you guys after class," I said to Anna and Nonoko; they told me to drop the honorifics now that we were closer.

"Okay Kahoko, just don't be late!" chirped Anna cheerfully, as her and Nonoko walked away giggling about some cute upper classman that would always flirt with Anna.

I sat on a damp bench to wait for Koko, wishing that I was a boy so that my legs would be protected from the chilly morning air. Today was Saturday, the day each week that we have classes with our ability class. I wished then, as I saw Koko approaching, that I could be in the same class as him; he was just so easy to get along with, all smiles and is always on the same page you.

"You really think I'm easy to get along with?" asked Koko as he pulled me up from the wet bench so we could walk together.

"Well yeah, I mean you did save me from myself yesterday… I can't believe you went in the girl's bathroom just to comfort me!" I started shyly, then smacking him on the arm playfully when I finished.

"Ow, jeez, you got an arm!" Said Koko sarcastically, cradling his arm like it was broken. I let out a huge laugh, my mood brightening even more as he shot me a pretend glare.

Then like I was some kind of celebrity everyone turned to face me, grins on their faces. I flushed and Koko slung his arm around me casually, making my cheeks darken a shade. "Don't worry; I'll protect you from your adoring fans!" He said while puffing out his chest, this made me laugh even harder; causing more stares and sighs.

"You know, everything really seems to just… glow when you do that, it's nice." Koko breathed drawing me closer, before letting his arm slide off.

"How did you spot me from all the way across that huge field anyway?" I asked when we were almost to class.

"Well," He hesitated a moment before finishing, "I was… uh, not to freak you out or anything but… I was sort of waiting to feel your mind again…" He turned his head away, but I could see the way his neck was turning pink.

I smiled at him, not knowing how to take the compliment really… if it was a compliment.

"Don't worry it was," Koko said responding to my thoughts; "I would just tune you out like I do to most people, if I didn't like the way your mind works." He grinned his signature smile and looked at the ground.

I beamed at him; Koko was such a nice guy to be around. I'm really happy to have a friend like him around, he makes me shove all my troubles away and replace them with smiles.

Koko and I said our goodbyes; he already knew he was in the predisposition class. I walked into the deserted classroom and found Misaki-sensei being attacked by mushrooms the size of small children.

"Misaki-sensei! Are you alright?" I asked in a terrified voice. He just looked up at me and laughed. What kind of a school is this?

"I'm fine Kahoko-chan," he said picking a mushroom up and tickling it, "you're here for me to assign you your alice ability class, I presume?"

"Y-yes sensei, have you made your decision yet?" I asked, while one of the mushrooms looked up my skirt.

"Well, you see, you have one alice that fit in nicely with the predisposition class," he began kicking the perverted mushroom in the head, "and the sunshine alice which the academy has never seen or heard of before."

"So am I in predisposition or special then?" I asked, as he sat down at his desk.

"… Special, your friend Mikan is in that class as well, I'm sure you'll have no problem fitting in." He hesitated a great deal before answering me, I'm sure he made the right choice.

I said goodbye to Misaki-sensei and the mushrooms, and started making my way to the special ability classroom. I was glad to be in the same class as Mikan, she was such a happy cheerful person. I know if I have the same class as she does things will get interesting fast.

I walked up to the door of the special ability classroom and was about to go in when I heard Mikan's joyful voice through the door. I smiled, this was going to be a fun class to be in, I decided.

I stepped through the door to find the classroom in a working state of chaos. Mikan looked up from talking with her friends and bounded over to greet me.

"Kahoko-chan! Welcome to the special abilities class!" cried Mikan in a jubilant voice; as she grabbed my hand and began pulling me to the front of the class.

**Just to make things semi-easier to understand:**

Kahoko's alice of memory is a very effective and straightforward one; she has never forgotten a single thing, ever, period. This is why she gets so flustered when she forgets something for a moment. Koko has been reading her mind the entire time this has been happening so he understands what she's going through; he wants to help his new friend (and potential love interest?) though this little rough patch in her mind. Understand?

Now the question is does Kahoko like him back? Well, I don't know myself yet, I'm thinking of another guy so we'll see ;)

Kahoko has also entered the special ability class with Mikan! I'm thinking about making up some characters she will meet in the next chapter too…

Write a review if you want to! (If you have any questions, I'll add the answers to the next "Just to make things semi-easier to understand" thing…)


	4. Ghost Boy and Night Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

This is the tale of Kahoko Tora's life at alice academy, she's thirteen, processes the alices of memory and sunshine, and has been put into the special ability class.

**Last Chapter Review:**

I walked up to the door of the special ability classroom and was about to go in when I heard Mikan's joyful voice through the door. I smiled, this was going to be a fun class to be in I decided.

I stepped through the door to find the classroom in a working state of chaos. Mikan looked up from talking with her friends and bounded over to greet me.

"Kahoko-chan! Welcome to the special abilities class!" cried Mikan in a jubilant voice; as she grabbed my hand and began pulling me to the front of the class.

**Chapter Four: Ghost Boy and Night Girl**

"Mikan-chan! Slow down I'm going to fall!" I shout as Mikan-chan practically drags me to the front of the room. "I wish we could have been certain that you were entering the special class… We could have thrown a party for you!" Mikan-chan said as we stopped in front of the room.

"Everyone! This is Kahoko Tora-chan! She started in my class yesterday! Kahoko-chan also processes _two_ really amazing alices; The memory alice and the sunshine alice! So let's all make the newbie feel welcome!" when Mikan-chan finished her spiel, everyone in the classroom cheered and ran up to me. Some of them I recognized from school yesterday, there were also many young elementary school kids who were pulling at my clothes and calling me 'senpai'.

I felt overwhelmed by ecstasy at that moment that I felt as if I'd burst at the seams. My alice kicked in and I could see people's elation on their faces grow as my happiness began to rise. The room seemed to have a golden glow to it and everything appeared as if brand new… it was lovely.

"Oh, WOW! Kahoko, you're incredible!" called Mikan-chan, pure happiness written all over her glowing face… in fact everyone had the appearance of a perfect golden glow stick.

I relished the look of enchantment on everyone's smiling faces. I was on cloud nine, and clearly everyone else is too. I began to calm the feeling of butterflies in my stomach, I looked around at everyone's still glowing fully faces, and I wanted them to stay like that.

Then I noticed small, peculiar looking kids, not over the age of seven I should say. The little girl and boy indeed did look happy, but there was a look of wonder on both of their angelic faces.

The girl had long thick loose braids and long bangs that parted on the side; her hair was white though, pale as a sheet of clean paper. Her eyes are a gorgeous shade of silver, with just a small touch of pale blue. She looked at me with wide wondering eyes, a look of gleeful bewilderment on her sweet face. I had never seen a more positively cute little girl.

The boy she was sitting with was up to her high standards of cuteness, with grey messy hair and lovely teal eyes he looked at me happily, but questioning. He shifted closer to the little angel sitting next to him and pulled one of her incredibly thick shiny braids and whispered in her ear; she just giggled.

These children were at the back of the classroom quietly sitting while the others hounded me like staving monkey's fighting for the last banana.

I felt as if I had an odd since of control for the moment; I felt like I could direct the joyful golden glow where I wanted it to go. First I tried making a pencil I saw on the desk glow… it worked. The pencil seemed so beautiful… like a carefully painted masterpiece hanging in a museum. When I let off my effort the pencil continued to glow profusely; so I tried taking the glow away. The pencil seemed to almost die a little when the glow faded leaving it as it was before, dull and common. I tried the same method of making certain objects glow and then making them go lifeless once more.

I was _controlling_ my alice for the first time. I moved my glow to my pinky fingernail, focusing all my energy towards that one space. As the glow became more and more vivid, my chewed fingernail rounded out at the end and buffed itself. It looked as if I'd painted it with a coat of clear polish and filed it to perfection. I let the glow fade and moved on to my other nails bringing them to the same standard as the first.

This is great; I'll never have to pay to get my nails done ever again. Then an idea struck me and I took Mikan's hand, she gasped with the new level of joy she reached from coming into contact with me.

I concentrated all my thoughts on making her nails the same as mine. It was defiantly harder to do then my own; it took a little more effort to get the same effect. I released her hand and grabbed the other one as she squealed realizing what I had done to her other hand.

"Kahoko-chan, I didn't know you could do this with your alice!" Mikan-chan yelled, shoving her hand in other people's faces so they could admire my handy work.

I let the others happiness flow into me as I concentrated on her last nail. When I was finished I was a bit tired, not tired enough to want to take a nap, but just enough to make me with I had a nice chair to sit in. I could notice the golden room fading slightly with my drop in energy. I took down the glow so that there was only the slightest bit of gold left hanging in the air.

Everyone sighed, my alice was still slightly in effect to they kept their merry mood. Mikan-chan was chirping and telling everyone to come admire what my alice had done, praising me enormously.

I blushed and made my way over to the angelic children to introduce myself. The snow-haired girl looked up at me with a slight smile on her mouth, though her eyes were dancing. The boy looked at me skeptically, like he was deciding whether or not I was worthy of his presence.

"Hi, I'm Kahoko Tora, what are your names?" I asked in a gentle voice. The frosty eyed girl looked at the boy, he nodded.

"I'm Sheeta Tsukiko, and this is my friend Youichi Hijiri, it's really fantastic meeting you!" said Sheet-chan in a voice that sounded as sweet as a birds song.

"You guys are really quite cute; what are your alices? Mine are sunshine and memory," I said beaming at the bubbling Sheeta and the exasperated Youichi.

"Oh, well…" Sheeta began but her charming voice stopping as she looked down at the floor as if embarrassed about something.

"Ah, are those _ghosts?_" I exclaimed jumping back at the sight of quite frightening ghosts appearing around Youichi-chan.

"You-chan! Stop it! You're scaring her! I wanna tell her my alice! Please, Yo-chan…" shrieked Sheeta-chan as wrapped her small frame around her friend. You-chan softened as she finished and he mumbled a brusque apology before putting his feet on the desk to cross his arms with a cute pout on his face. I stepped closer cautiously mumbling a long drawn out apology for anything I had done to upset either of them.

"I'm so sorry Yo-chan scared you… it's just that, well… I don't really like people knowing what my alice is because…" Sheeta-chan took a deep breath before finishing, "its scary…" she said cringing while waiting for my reaction.

I put a comforting hand on her head and scooped her up in my arms, filling her with my glow. She laughed and screamed as I twirled her around. I stopped and sat down holding the giggling white-haired girl on my lap, giving her a squeeze and an extra small boost from my alice. Yo-chan looked at my with his mouth half open and an annoyed look on his sweet face.

"Tell me your alice; I won't judge you I promise," I said brushing her soft bangs from her blushing face, I smiled the biggest smile could and had it returned.

"Okay, senpai. I have the alice of night or darkness, it doesn't really matter what it's called though…" she said her voice so meek and timid I could hardly hear her.

"What does it do?" I asked in an affectionate tone. I love children; before I came to the academy I was known all around town for my babysitting skills. My sunshine and memory alices seemed to be made for that job; I was making so much money, I stopped charging the less fortunate families for my services and still had too much to know what to do with.

"Well, um, I guess you could say that I can take away any form of light if I really wanted to. I could fill the atmosphere with dread and make your worst nightmares come to play in your mind… though I can also calm the mind enough so that a person could sleep deeply for days… if I wanted… I could suck the visual light out of any area, as long as it's not too big." As she explained her alice to me I could feel her cringe away from me like I was going to yell at her or throw her away… she must have had such a hard life.

I drew her closer to me stroking her smooth cheek with the back of my hand and said, "Thank you for telling me, I'm not going to change my opinion about you if you're worried about that; if anything I like you more now that I think you trust me." She smiled widely at me and threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a bear hug.

Yo-chan nodded at me in approval, he smiled to himself when he saw Sheeta-chan pull away from me grinning ear to ear. He seemed relieved almost, I wonder why. Maybe Sheeta-chan told someone about her alice and they got scared, and pulled away from her. Poor Sheeta, so young and fragile, I can only imagine the assumptions people made when they discovered her alice.

I set Sheeta-chan down with Yo-chan, with whom she immediately cuddled up with. I walked over to Mikan and the others who were standing with their mouths hanging open, and eyes the size of dinner plates.

"I can't believe Sheeta-chan opened up to you that quickly! It took us months for her to even mutter a word to anyone besides You-chan!" said Mikan in an awestruck whisper. The others were talking amongst themselves in shocked but happy tones; I guess they were happy that little Sheeta made a new friend.

Sheeta Tsukiko, what I lovely name; come to think of it, her last name means 'moon child'. What a fitting name; her hair like woven starlight, her eyes like the surface of the moon… what a sweet child.

**Just to make things semi-easier to understand:**

Kahoko has just been introduced to the special ability class! She met two gorgeous but strange children: Sheeta Tsukiko and Youichi Hijiri.

Sheeta does not exist in the manga or anime if anyone is curious. Her alice can basically mentally torture you by screwing with your mind so that your worst nightmares come to life. She can take the light away from areas so it's pitch black. She can also relax a person's mind enough to make them sleep for days.

Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll do longer ones, I promise! (maybe I will…)

I might do a little chapter on Sheeta's life before the academy… I think it would be fun!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Tests

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

This is the tale of Kahoko Tora's life at alice academy, she's thirteen, processes the alices of memory and sunshine, and has been put into the special ability class.

**Last Chapter Review:**

"I can't believe Sheeta-chan opened up to you that quickly! It took us months for her to even mutter a word to anyone besides You-chan!" said Mikan in an awestruck whisper. The others were talking amongst themselves in shocked but happy tones; I guess they were happy that little Sheeta made a new friend.

Sheeta Tsukiko, what I lovely name; come to think of it, her last name means 'moon child'. What a fitting name; her hair like woven starlight, her eyes like the surface of the moon… what a sweet child.

**Chapter Five: Tests**

I stretched my arms up then bent to touch my toes. I still hadn't been assigned a star rank yet; that meant I was still sleeping on Anna-chans floor. They need to test my alices power, watch my behavior, and give me a test in academics. I was taking my academics test today and they've been using Hotaru-sans bug shaped camera to follow me around constantly. As far as my alices power goes they saw quite a lot a few days ago in the special ability class.

I stretched my shoulders as I walked to class, making little pleased noises as I did so; it felt so good. Anna was waiting for Nonoko at our usual meeting spot but I wanted to walk by myself to class today. I could feel people watching me from behind when I passed by. I was wearing our schools winter coat, gloves, and hat.

It was freezing outside; I could see my breath as I breathed out. Again I wished I was a boy so I could wear pants and not just a skirt. I hugged my books to my chest tighter and tried to make my teeth stop chattering.

"Hey! Kahoko-chan," I heard Ruka-pyons voice say from behind me, "you want to walk to class together, partner?"

I stopped to wait for him; his face was slightly pink from the cold which just added to his good looks. "Does it usually take this long for the teachers to decide on a star rank? I mean, I don't mind sleeping on Anna-chans floor but it's really making me sore," I said as I reached up to touch my stiff shoulder.

"Well, it usually is decided on the second or third day; but for some reason that's not your case." He said shooting me a handsome smile, he really was cute. Anna and Nonoko said that a ton of girls like him and that Hotaru-san makes thousands selling pictures of him to his animal and human fans.

"So, I've been hearing a lot about this 'Central Town', do you think we could to today after classes; we get out at noon after all," I asked biting my lip and tugging on a silky gold curl near my face.

"Sure! That would be great! Just you and me then," He said brightening at my suggestion noticeably.

I laughed and felt my alice spark to life; now that I knew I could control it I've been practicing a ton. Now I could tell when my alice was in effect or not, and move the glow to different places on my body, perfecting the surface of my already smooth skin even further, my hair just a bit glossier. I had also practiced my glow perfecting skills on my boots, they were as clean and sleek as ever.

We continued to talk excitedly about the days plan. He was telling me all the best places to shop and to not worry about money, he'd pay for me because I didn't have any money yet. We were debating whether or not I should pay him back, being the typical male gentleman he insisted on treating me; when we heard Koko calling us from behind.

"Hey Kahoko-chan, sorry to ask, but I was wondering if I could join you guys to Central Town. You see, I've been meaning to go, I just haven't gotten around to it yet," Said Koko rubbing his messy hair, with a cute hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course Koko! We'd love to have you tag along," I practically sang, this was going to be great!

I looked over at Ruka-pyon who had a smile that didn't reach his eyes, jeez I don't understand boys.

"Okay, you can come but only if you don't say our thoughts out loud, understand?" Ruka-pyon said in a huffy voice, he sounded like a little kid.

Koko just laughed and slung a playful arm around my shoulder. I giggled which caused my glow to flare up. They both laughed with me as we walked to class.

I looked at the alice star level exam I was given, I immediately started to fill in answers at lightning speed; I was done and handed in the thick test packet back, in about ten minutes time. Misaki-sensei just looked at me with his mouth slightly ajar. I always used to wait until about half the class had turned in their tests, before I entered Alice Academy. I tried my best not to be noticeable after the first move, mom hated leaving her home town the first time, but now there was no reason to hold myself back.

"I'm going to give you a much harder test now, and see how well you do on that. If you pass this one which I'm not sure you will, and then I will give you one last one that other teachers and I also struggle with, so don't feel bad if you don't know the answers." He said handing me and incredibly thick stack of papers.

The test wasn't more difficult for me than the first but took more time only because there were more answers to fill in. I walked up to Misaki-sensei and handed him the heavy test. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised before he handed me the last test, which was a quite literal _novel _of test questions.

I walked back to my seat glad that I read all the college textbooks that I could get my hands on; which was a substantial amount I must say. The first unit of this test was an extreme form of calculus; piece of cake.

This test made my hand tired from writing. It took me the rest of the school day to finish which were only several hours. I handed Misaki-sensei the test and he looked utterly shocked.

"I didn't know a few of them, unit A7:part h, numbers 2009, 2348, and 2112 I didn't know for sure, so I made an educated guess, so I'm pretty sure-" I was cut off when sensei grabbed my arms gently.

"You did phenomenal, Kahoko-chan, probably did better than anyone else that took it…" he trailed off then shook his head.

"Looks like Iinchou and Hotaru-san have been beat to a pulp by Kahoko-chan!" cried that annoying "Permy" girl.

"What no way! You mean she finished the monster test already?" shouted Anna and Nonoko, they looked at me giving me a huge smile and a thumbs up.

"Congrats Kahoko-chan, you'll surely get the 'best student award' and get to go back home for a week. Come to think of it, the trip is this month! You'll get to surprise your parents by showing up so soon," said Iinchou coming over to give me a sincere smile, so warm it almost broke my heart.

I just came to the academy; everyone else has been here for way longer than me. That can't be fair, this is their only opportunity to get to see their parents but I just swooped in and took that chance away from them with my academically superior alice.

"No… I don't deserve that award… I have an unfair advantage… if I could… I'd turn off my alice if I knew how. I want to win fairly at something, not just have it handed to me, it's just not right," I trailed off looking down as everyone slumped in silent shock at what I had just said. I bit my lip and tugged at a sleek curl.

"Sensei, do I have to except the trip home? Can I give it to someone else if I win the award?" I asked in the most hushed of tones. He looked at me as if I'd sprouted two heads. I just concentrated on a muddy footprint on the polished floors.

"Well…" Sensei said in a perplexed tone, "you don't _have_ to make the trip I suppose. As far as giving it to someone else I'll have to check with the principle." He shook his head, obviously befuddled. "Can't imagine giving up a trip home…" he looked at me as if he couldn't quite put his finger on me.

I gave him a small smile, he really looked like Dad. He had the same hair and look, same way of talking and expressions.

I missed Daddy so much, just the little things, like how he always called me 'Sunshine' in the mornings when I looked like a train wreck, or when I was sick and he spent the whole day making different soups for me to try out.

The way he always let me talk for hours about my day, with the widest grin on his face, even though I was boring myself to tears. The same advice he told me every single day even though we both knew I would never forget it when he told me the first time.

When he used to braid my hair for special occasions because Mom was completely incompetent when it came to anything hair related. How he made hot chocolate, with extra mini-marshmallows in mine, on cold winter nights.

I could almost feel his hand in mine as my eyes began to water. I quickly blinked the tears away, only Koko knew what was upsetting me, the others would just think I was crazy. I smiled brightly even though my eyes were still watering; Daddy would be sad if the thought of him made me cry instead of smile.

Thankfully the bell rang then and I could escape with Ruka and Koko to Central Town.

**Just to make things semi-easier to understand:**

Kahoko has the alice of memory, this means that she can remember _everything _that _ever_ happened to her. This gives her a huge advantage when it comes to academics; she knows this and feels that it is unfair for her, who just arrived in the academy, to get the prize of visiting loved ones.

Misaki-sensei looks like her Dad, whom died when she was ten. She misses him a ton if you can't tell already; he was the only one that shared her strange memory alice with her. You can probably also tell that they were very close, so losing him was just that much harder.

How did he die you ask? I'll get into that by the next few chapters… so sad…


	6. Tulips

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

This is the tale of Kahoko Tora's life at alice academy, she's thirteen, processes the alices of memory and sunshine, and has been put into the special ability class.

**Last Chapter Review:**

Thankfully the bell rang then and I could escape with Ruka and Koko to Central Town.

**Chapter Six: Tulips**

I sighed happily, going with Ruka and Koko was great idea. Koko and Ruka-pyon seemed to have past issues with voicing Ruka-pyons thoughts; I thought it rather funny when I saw them start to bicker in an extremely vague manner, about Ruka-pyons thoughts.

We were on the bus going to Central Town. I saw some people that I've seen in my special abilities and regular classes. They waved in a friendly manner, and looked like they were going to come over when they saw my company and backed off with a glint in their eyes. Aha, yeah I didn't get what it was about either.

"I can say it whenever I feel like it Ruka, I mean, I can say what I please, right?" Koko smirked; he slung an arm around me. I was currently the filling in a squabbling Koko and Ruka-pyon sandwich. Koko laughed at my thought and we shared a look.

"Look, all I'm asking is that you let me keep my thoughts to myself. You can just tune me out right?" Ruka-pyon said crossing his arms over his chest like a pouting young child.

"Yes, I can tune out your thoughts, but it's really difficult when you're screaming them at me." Stated Koko in a matter of fact way of talking like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Will you guys just cut it out? Sheesh, I feel like an exasperated mother dealing with you too!" I almost yelled, "Koko, don't say any of Ruka-pyons thoughts out loud and Ruka-pyon, well try not to make your thoughts so loud," in all fairness I'd been listening to them bicker like this the whole damn time.

I took a deep breath and sunk into the seat, Koko's arm was still around me and I leaned into him. He was warm and it was cold, even though I had my coat, hat, and gloves on. Dad said I just got cold easily, even in the Summer I would want a jacket in the mornings. Ruka-pyon just blushed and muttered a cute sheepish apology. He was too cute; I nudged him with my shoulder and smiled nodding my head toward the window.

What I assumed was Central Town was slowly coming into view; this school is freaking gigantic. The bus stopped and I leapt off, feeling butterflies in my stomach from anticipation. I could feel my alice flare up, I let the glow grow and spread evenly over everything in sight.

"Kahoko-chan, come on let's go! This is going to be fun," said Ruka-pyon, taking my hand in his. His hand was warm through our gloves, it was reassuring to me. His warn touch sent goose bumps running over my body.

He began pulling me towards a sweets shop. I let out an excited squeal; the pastries in the windows looked so delicious. My mouth stared to water when the smell hit my nose; the aroma was stronger once we entered the store. I almost fainted at the sight of all the good food; I have the biggest sweet tooth. Koko read my strange thoughts of how many tarts I thought I could fit in my mouth, and laughed loud.

I wasn't embarrassed though, I was too consumed in my thoughts of food. I clung to Ruka-pyons arm and dragged him to the counter where I ordered a tray full of sweet delicacies. Ruka-pyon paid and just rolled his eyes at my apologetic look.

We all sat down and we (well I can't say _we_ really the boys probably only had one bite at the most) began to eat. Koko watched me chuckling a little as I gobbled down the cakes. Ruka-pyon looked puzzled; he was probably thinking he didn't know where I put it all.

I licked the sugar off my fingers once I was done and patted my tummy, man that was tasty. Koko chuckled and Ruka-pyon smiled. After a quick trip to the washroom to freshen up we were off again. We laughed and we talked for hours going to different shops and looking at all the stuff made by alices.

Ruka-pyon said to not look at the price tags and get whatever I wanted, his treat. Of course I didn't agree to this. He said that he never bought anything anyways and that it would be a waste not to get something for myself that I wanted. I couldn't let him pay for me; I just had him treat me to sweets after all. We walked into a store selling all sorts of fun and interesting things. I stepped in front of a mirror and it showed me wearing all sorts of clothes, all super cute.

"Oh, how cool! I can't believe there are alices that can do this! Did you see the hair growth hats in front? Or how about the Juice making plants? This is too cool!" I said in an excited tone, my alices golden glow enveloping the whole store.

"Calm down Kahoko-chan, in the back there selling flowers if you're interested," said Koko with his hands behind his head, an amused expression on his face.

I _love_ flowers. That was one thing my mother and I did together; we gardened together. We grew lots of things; we had our vegetable and herb garden, our small orchard of fruit trees, and our pride and joy, the flower garden.

We grew flowers of every color, Amaryllis', Anthodiums', Bird of Paradises', Carnations', Daffodils', Cornflowers', Calla Lilies, Casablanca Lilies, Gardenias', Freesias', Dendrobium Orchids', Gladiolus', Gloriosa Lilies, Iris', Hyacinths', Lilacs', Lisianthus', Roses', Snap Dragons', Star Gazer Lilies, Stephanotis', Stocks', Sweet Peas', Sweet Williams', Sunflowers', and my favorite Tulips'.

Our garden was our pride and joy; we worked for countless hours weeding and watering. Mom used to say that the flowers bloomed so prettily because I was always so happy when in the garden. Mom made a special section in our garden just for my precious Tulips. Dad used to sit and read poetry to me while I gardened in my tulip bed, then he would push me on the swing he made me for as long as I wanted. I smiled at the memory.

On my first birthday, Daddy came home with a huge bouquet of different colored Tulips. White, cream, red, purple, pink, orange, variegated, and yellow. He explained that the man selling the flowers had told him all the different meanings they possess, white symbolizes heaven on earth, cream means 'I will love you forever', red means honesty and love, purple symbolizes royalty and wealth, pink symbolizes affection and caring, orange means energy, enthusiasm, desire, and passion**,** multi-colored means 'you have beautiful eyes', and yellow means 'there's sunshine in your smile'.

He said he decided that I was all those things and more to him, so he bought two dozen of each kind and filled the house with them. Mom loved that and so did I. I'm so happy that I have the alice of memory; I wouldn't be able to remember my first birthday otherwise. For a month after that my sunshine alice went out of control, the smell of the Tulips was so sweet and comforting, they looked so beautiful and graceful. They bloom in early Spring, so every year my April birthday is bombarded by those gorgeous flowers.

I grabbed Ruka-pyons hand followed by Koko's, and practically dragged them to the back of the store. Then I saw them, my beloved Tulips. I squealed and doubled my pace as I sprinted towards them, still holding my companions hands tightly.

"Kahoko-chan, I'm guessing you want flowers," said Ruka-pyon in a sarcastic voice, I beamed at him. He smiled and gave my hand a squeeze.

"I want the Tulips, they're stunning," I said in a quiet breathy voice, inhaling the staggeringly sweet aroma. Oh, how I've missed my exquisite flowers.

To my regret, there were only about a dozen of them, two of each kind. I began babbling to Ruka-pyon about why they were so special to me, gently stroking the velvety petals.

That's when I noticed the sign above them, it said, '_Never wilting flowers, have the beauty you love last a lifetime. 10,000 yen a dozen'._

"Oh Ruka-pyon I hope it's not too much to ask for you to buy me these," I said after I finished blabbering about my past.

"Are you kidding me, if you didn't let me buy you these I would've come back and bought them for you anyways. I don't know what to do with most of my money anyways. To be honest I wish it was more expensive so my wallet would be lighter," he chimed, taking out his wallet like it weighed a ton. I giggled and hugged him, making a mental note to slip the money I owe him to him later.

I felt his body tense up slightly before he picked me up and whirled me around once. When I was back on the ground I grabbed his hand back again and held it tightly.

We bought the flowers and began to head back, it was getting dark. By the time we got to the bus stop my sunshine alice was going nuts. I was so unbelievably happy; every time my nose caught a whiff of the flowers aroma I felt a shiver of exhilaration invade my body from head to toe. I felt like I was blinded with the golden glow that surrounded me, I focused it on the flowers making them even lovelier. I was still holding Ruka-pyons hand; I glanced at our hands and blushed a little, but didn't let go.

"You're outshining the sun," he whispered in my ear. I looked across the street at our appearances in a shop window and gasped. Everything was glowing, and striking to look at.

I _was_ the sun in this moment; my gold hair shimmering and shining like the surface of the sun, my skin was secreting rays of sunlight, my eyes glistening brightly, and oh, my Tulips seemed as if there was an incredible fire lit within them. Ruka-pyon had a perfect gold appearance to him as well, his already handsome face magnificently immaculate of all impurities, and he was radiant.

I turned to face him again, I felt like I was high from the insane rush of ecstasy I was feeling. I could see his undeniable glee painted all over his face. Though the sun had set, it was as bright as day around us, my alice was the sunshine alice after all.

I stood on my tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "You're making the sun cower beneath the horizon,"

I leaned into him and he flushed, glowing a bit brighter.

"The bus is here," Koko said in a loud voice.

It rolled around the corner, we were the only ones at the bus stop and it was now past twilight. I grinned at Koko and he grinned his usual goofy grin back.

The bus stopped and opened the door allowing my glow to seep in. We were about to step in when I felt Ruka-pyon stop and say, "Natsume, what are you doing here? All the shops are closing,"

I looked up to see the glowing Natsume-kun, fighting a smile that was begging to surface on his scowling face.

"Well, if you must know Ruka, I came here looking for you. You hadn't come back yet and I was coming to check on you," Natsume-kun replied curtly. He eyed our hands, when I tried to drop Ruka-pyons hand he held mine tighter.

"Aw, thanks Natsume, you should really come with us next time it was great! Kahoko-chan is really an amazing person to hang out with," He said flashing me an even bigger smile at me before pulling me onto the bus.

"What's with the flowers?" Natsume-kun asked, as if he didn't really care.

My alice spiked again at the mention of my precious Tulips. I smiled at him; he was still fighting that smile that was just itching to get on his face.

"Ruka-pyon bought them for me, they're my absolute favorite," I said cradling my cherished tulips closer, filling them with my alice.

Natsume-kun raised an eyebrow at my expression, and then looked at Ruka-pyon with an expression I couldn't quite place. Koko was looking at us both back and forth, an amused expression on his glowing face.

Natsume-kun was bothering me; did he really not like me enough to just smile at my alice? Or was it something to do with me and Ruka-pyon holding hands? Or was it just because he didn't have the ability to be happy?

Whatever the reason I decided to focus my alice solely on him. Just one smile was all that I was looking for, that's all.

"What are you doing Goldilocks?" he said with a totally straight face, this only encouraged me.

I let go of Ruka-pyons hand and went to sit next to Natsume-kun, putting my hand lightly on his face.

"Just shut up for a second and let your disguise drop, okay?" I said forcefully.

I closed my eyes and thought of that moment when I first laid my eyes on the Tulips Daddy gave me, the feeling of his hands touching my hair. I inhaled the sugary aroma from the bouquet I was holding and let me alice flare brighter than ever.

"Just smile stupid," I giggled as I saw his pained expression when I opened my eyes.

"Damn it," he mumbled as his lips started to twitch uncontrollably.

With one final push, I won.

Natsume Hyuuga smiled.

Not just smiled, but grinned and doubled over with laughter. I looked back at Koko and Ruka-pyon; they had their jaws dropped to the ground with their eyes popping out of their heads. I dropped my hand from Natsume-kuns face and let my alice flood the bus again, I heard the driver mumble something in a blissful voice.

"How the hell did you _do_ that Kahoko?" asked Ruka-pyon in a mystified voice, Natsume-kun was still laughing his ass off. I just shrugged and moved back to my seat next to Ruka-pyon and rested my head on his broad shoulder; I'm so tired now, I can feel my eyelids drooping.

"Goldilocks don't ever do that again. I don't think my body can take this much longer," said Natsume-kun in between laughter attacks. His eyes were dancing and his expression was that of pure joy, I almost couldn't picture him with a scowl on his face.

"You should smile more often, a happy face suits you…" I said softly letting my voice fade as I drifted between sleep and reality. Ruka-pyon put his arm gently around me; I yawned and snuggled up closer to him, my alice still flaring.

"Ruka?" I asked in a lethargic voice.

"Yeah?" he said like he was talking to a small child. I let my eyelids fall.

"Thanks for today, and for the Tulips… it was really considerate of you to get them for me," I said as he began stroking my hair. I love it when people do that…

"No need to thank me; today was fun because of you." Ruka-pyon stated in the same gentle voice. I breathed in his scent, he smelled like pine and warm honey.

His hand was still stroking my hair as I fell asleep, and I could still hear Natsume-kuns faint chuckles in the next seat.

**Just to make things semi-easier to understand:**

Yeah, I know you were all thinking that I would make Hotaru Ruka's love interest; no, I think she would go so amazingly with Iinchou! They would be so cute I almost can't take it!

Don't worry, I won't stray too far from our lovely Kahoko!

Kahoko likes Tulips if you can't tell already, and I have nothing more to say except things start to get pretty steamy in the next few chapters… so keep reading!


	7. The Golden Girls Grief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

This is the tale of Kahoko Tora's life at alice academy, she's thirteen, processes the alices of memory and sunshine, and has been put into the special ability class.

**Last Chapter Review:**

"No need to thank me; today was fun because of you." Ruka-pyon stated in the same gentle voice. I breathed in his scent, he smelled like pine and warm honey.

His hand was still stroking my hair as I fell asleep, and I could still hear Natsume-kuns faint chuckles in the next seat.

**Chapter Seven: The Golden Girl's Grief**

(This chapter is going to be told in the perspective of Ruka-pyon!)

I smiled down at Kahoko's sleeping face, I honestly didn't know a person could look so… perfect.

Her alice is still seeping out of her, she holds her Tulips closer to her body and nuzzled her face into my chest, I blushed deeply.

Her hair was so soft and silky in between my fingers, she would look lovely with her hair down. I bent my head slightly to inhale her pure scent.

I didn't realize you could smell sunshine; it tickled my nose like mint but had a flowery appeal to it, it was breezy and gentle, yet warm and sweet, like a bakery.

I sighed, letting my hand that was fingering her soft locks wrap around her small frame, pulling her closer to me. She fit perfectly into my side, snuggling up to me like a baby animal- so cute!

"You look really creepy doing that to a sleeping girl you know," said Koko, his expression a little hurt.

I flushed, I completely forgot that he was even here, "Well I'm not just going to push her off and wake her up. It must've taken quite a lot of effort to make Natsume smile, she must be exhausted."

"Shut up Ruka, I've smiled before," Natsume almost giggled, it sounded nice.

"You know Natsume, a smiling face really does suit you," I said glancing up at the happy version of my best friend.

"So what's the importance of those damn flowers anyways?" Natsume said a little huffy.

I was about to tell him the story of her first birthday when Koko interrupted.

"They were a present from her Dad on her first birthday, he said the flowers meanings were everything he loved about her so he bought every kind of Tulip the store had. Also, her and her mother loved to garden together, and of course they had a special Tulip garden that she cared for more than anything. So basically they symbolize the home she left behind and her love for her parents, especially her father." Koko said with a look of sadness on his face and a snap in his voice.

"So she misses her parents that much after just a week here at the Academy? What a baby, she'll get used to it like the rest of us I guess." Natsume sneered, he was still laughing though so it didn't seem right to hear him say something so cynical.

"Yes she misses her parents, especially since one of them is dead!" Koko shouted angrily at Natsume.

Koko had tears in his eyes, he grinded his teeth together and looked down to hide his expression. I'd never seen Koko like this, he was always so happy. I looked down at the beautiful girl cradled in my arms; it must be painful for her, since she can remember everything with such vivid accuracy.

I guess Koko knows what she's going through since he can read minds and all. I stroked her incredibly soft face as she wormed her way closer to me. She doesn't deserve a single bad memory; she's too soft-hearted.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, letting the information sink in, Natsume had stopped smiling and had a sympathetic expression trained on Kahoko.

"Did her mom or dad die," Natsume asked quietly, still looking at Kahoko.

"Her dad died when she was ten… she watched it happen," Koko said in a shaky voice.

I felt my heart throb, she didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve to have such horrifying memories. I couldn't bear to think of her in that type of situation. I held her small body closer and leaned my head on top of hers.

"How did he die," Natsume said his voice flat but his expression unchanged.

How could he be so straight forward about it? I didn't want to imagine Kahoko in pain; it pained me to think about it.

"It's not a pretty story, I'm surprised she's such a happy person honestly," Koko said grimacing at the thought.

"How did he die," Natsume said again in the same monotone voice.

"Well, it was the morning of Kahoko's tenth birthday and her dad asked what she wanted to do, she said she wanted to visit a big city. Her mother couldn't come along because she had a bad fever, so it was just the two of them," Koko stopped and took a deep shaky breath before continuing.

"They rode the train to get to the city and had a marvelous day of exploring and shopping. When it was getting dark, and nearing the time of their trains departure, Kahoko said she wanted to go a way they hadn't gone before; they ended up going down one of those creepy alleyways you get the shivers just passing by. Kahoko wasn't scared though; she had her dad there to protect her." Koko paused and bit the inside of his cheek and breathed shakily.

"That's when her dad grabbed her and told her to stay quiet and hide under a crate near a dumpster; she did as she was told, she _always_ listened to her dad. Right as she concealed herself a dozen mean looking guys came staggering around the corner, they'd been drinking." Koko stopped and looked up trying to keep his tears from spilling out.

"They saw him and surrounded him demanding his wallet; he gave it to them and asked them to leave. The men laughed and accused him of hiding more valuables from them. They went rummaging through the trash in the alleyway, getting dangerously close to where Kahoko was hiding. To prevent the men from finding his young daughter, he lunged at one of them and knocked him unconscious. They attacked him all at once; they didn't fight fair though, they had knives…" Koko shook his head as if trying to shake the image away.

I can only imagine how real this must feel for Koko, Kahoko's pain must be as real as his own. Natsume rubbed his face, his eyebrows were knitted together, and in his eyes was a quiet sadness.

"The men left him to bleed to death, as soon as they were gone Kahoko rushed to his side. She wasn't crying though, she didn't want her dad to see her sad in what she knew all too well to be his last moments on this earth. She held his hand and tried to wipe the blood from his face with her sleeve as her father coughed out 'Not all people are like this Kahoko, remember to give everyone the benefit of the doubt,'" Koko stopped and hung his head, I could see the tears he was crying fall one by one from his eyes.

I didn't want to believe what I was hearing; I looked down at Kahoko's tranquil expression and felt my heart ache to comfort her. I couldn't bear to think about how hard it must have been for her after that.

"Kahoko hushed him and laid his head on her lap while she hummed a gentle tune for her father to die listening to. His last words to her were 'I'm sorry for leaving you and your mother so soon, thank you for being my sunshine…' and with that the one she cherished the most in her life was gone." Koko let out a small whimper, his head still turned away to hide his tears.

"What did she do after that?" Natsume said his voice cracked on the last word.

"She kept humming to him until the puddle of blood she was sitting in turned cold, then she went back out into the bustling nighttime streets soaked in her beloved father's blood from head to toe to look for someone to help her. Someone called the police and she was questioned by the authorities, she still hadn't shed a single tear. The police finally brought Kahoko home only with her face and hands cleansed of her father's blood. So when her ill mother was greeted by the authorities, with her daughter drenched in blood, and her husband nowhere to be found she went hysterical; Kahoko just went to tend to her Tulip garden. She listened to her mothers wails as they told her the news; she just weeded and watered in the darkness until her mother's cries were silenced." Koko's voice was so shaky I could hardly make out what he was saying.

"When did she cry?" Natsume said sadly.

"When she washed the blood from her body, she felt like he was really gone for good. That's when she cried," Koko said subtly.

Why, of all people did it have to be Kahoko? I can't even imagine watching someone I loved to much die in my arms.

Natsume ran a hand through his hair; he really was a sympathetic person.

"I can't imagine what those bastards would have done to her if they found her under the crate," Natsume said angrily.

I didn't even think about that; if they had found such a lovely girl, what would they have done? I shivered at the thought and held Kahoko closer to my body protectively.

Since her father died she must have felt incredible grief. I wanted to weep right then and there but stopped myself. Who was I to cry about something I knew nothing about? She had been so incredibly strong and brave to have dealt with such extreme emotions.

Kahoko is too good of a person to have sorrow plague her life. Kahoko began to stir; now I've done it…

She mumbled something inaudible and reached one of her hands up to be placed lightly on my chest. My heart beat sped up a rapid amount and I flushed deeply. Her face had the slightest of smiles as she mumbled again; I leaned in to catch what she said.

"Thank you for the flowers… Ruka," she held her priceless flowers closer and tucked her knees to her chest.

"You're very welcome," I said bending my head down to hers and placing a tiny kiss in her golden hair.

Natsume sighed at me, "I knew it you like her don't you?"

He said it like he was stating a fact, I guess it is pretty obvious I mean, I'm not the greatest at masking my emotions. I kept my gaze trained on the gorgeous girl in front of me and gave a little nod.

Mikan popped into my head, I thought about her smile, her determination, her positive attitude…

When did she become unappealing to me? She _is_ my best friend's girl but that never stopped me from loving her before. I thought about what Mikan meant to me, a lot that's for sure but did I love her in the romantic way?

…no

I felt like a weight of guilt had been lifted from my shoulders, she _is_ my best friend's girl after all.

We sat in silence the rest of the way digesting what we had just heard. I couldn't even imagine a horrific experience happening to me. I felt helpless as I cradled the small sweet girl in my arms; I didn't know how to help her. Not that she seemed like she needed help at all, ever since I met her she's always been so… cheerful.

The bus slid to a stop and I looked at the beautiful girl sleeping in my arms and just didn't have the heart to wake her from her peaceful sleep.

"Natsume, will you take her flowers? I don't want them to fall," I said gently shifting my arms around the little sleeping princess.

"Sure," Natsume replied in a voice just above a whisper. His face had deep creases in it from his thoughts as he carefully took the Tulips from her arms. He looked at the flowers and his expression softened; it was strange to see my best friend like this.

I cautiously shifted one arm under her knees and the other around her slender shoulders to carry her like baby. I lifted her up slowly, her head rested on my chest. She grabbed onto my coat with her gloved hands and shifted a little to get comfortable in the new position. She was surprisingly light and easy to carry; I walked off the bus careful to avoid bumping her in anyway.

"We should take her to Anna-chan's room, that's where she has been sleeping for the past couple of days," Koko said in a hushed tone walking past me to lead the way.

My heart was beating so fast I thought it would wake Kahoko from her slumber. My face was probably red as a fire truck too, judging from the heat I felt.

It was a cold night tonight and I felt Kahoko shudder slightly as the wind brushed by us gently. She pulled herself closer to my heat and clutched my coat tighter.

Our small party walked briskly toward Anna-chan's room under the night air in thoughtful silence. When we made it to the dorms the warm air greeted us with open arms. We trudged up a few flights of stairs to reach Anna-chan's room.

Koko knocked on the door and Anna-chan opened it a moment later with green stuff smeared all over her face and curlers in her hair; she didn't seem embarrassed in the least with her appearance.

"Oh, I was so worried about her! I didn't think you guys would be out this late! Come in and lay her down here," Anna-chan was interrupted by a gruff sounding cough.

"No need to lay her down, I can take her from here," said a gigantic man that looked like he meant business.

"Oh no you don't buster! Kahoko is my friend so I demand to know what is going on!" Anna-chan said forcefully stepping in between Kahoko and I and the huge man. I had no idea she could be so forceful, and with that appearance...

"Move you pest," he said picking her up and putting her behind him, I could almost see the steam coming from her ears.

"Tora-san's star rank has been decided, I am merely taking her to sleep in her new room," said the man reaching for her small sleeping figure. I held her closer and took a step back protectively.

The man just smiled, he looked weird with a smile on his menacing face.

"I see you have felt the pleasure of Tora-san's alice as well," He said it kindly, with a twinkle in his eye. Did this guy know Kahoko?

Anna-chan voiced my thoughts before I could and the man just chuckled and replied, "I drove her here when she first arrived at this academy; she held my hand with her alice when I led her to the main building."

He sighed happily looking at Kahoko with kind eyes, I trusted him, anyone who felt Kahoko's alice when touching her wouldn't dare hurt her.

"Who cares about that, what star rank did Kahoko get?" Natsume huffed impatiently.

"As to be expected she received the star rank of Special," the man replied simply, watching with an amused expression as our mouths dropped to the ground.

"S-Special!" was all Anna-chan managed to say.

"Yes, so may I please take Tora-san to her room now?" He looked at me expectantly and held out his arms to receive the gorgeous girl.

I looked at her lovely peaceful expression one last time and sighed. I put her in his arms as gently as I could, praying I would not wake her.

"I'll be on my way now, good day," said the giant man as he bowed slightly and turned down the hallway.

He looked really ridiculous holding such a small, frail, little girl in his incredibly powerful looking arms. I noticed Natsume trailing behind him, still holding her flowers.

"Natsume, where are you going?" I asked when I caught up to my friend, leaving Anna-chan in a state of shock on the ground.

"To my room, duh," Natsume said with a bored expression on his face. The direction we were going was toward our rooms so I didn't question him.

We walked in silence behind the large man, when he went down the hall of mine and Natsume's rooms my heart skipped a beat.

There was one empty room for specials across the hall form Natsume and my room was right next to his. We passed the door to my triple star room but I kept following them to confirm what I suspected.

Sure enough the giant man reached awkwardly to open the door across from Natsume's, not wanting to awaken Kahoko. I heard a female robots voice from inside the room, Natsume strolled into the room after the man, receiving a scolding from the robot.

"These are her Tulips, I would like to make sure she has them," He said as he lit fires around the robots head.

"Of course Hyuuga-san! I'll get a crystal vase to put them in!" the robot cried in fear, trying to escape from Natsume's flames.

This was really quite interesting for me to watch. I'd never seen Natsume care for anyone other than me, his family, and Mikan. That whole story about her dad dying must have really affected him. Natsume grabbed the Robot and spun it around.

"I want a dozen single-flower vases not just one," Natsume said in a demanding voice.

The robot sped away apologizing nonstop for thinking otherwise. I gave Natsume a questioning look, he just gave a half-hearted shrug and said, "So she can have one in every room, she won't have to be without them this way,"

"I didn't know you were so caring," I teased shoving his shoulder.

"If something so small can make her happy… after the life she's had, she deserves it," he said it gently like he was talking about his sister.

"Can I help you arrange the flowers?" I asked feeling the need to bring joy to Kahoko in some way.

Natsume handed me half of the flowers and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way,"

The robot came back with the vases then guided the huge man with Kahoko to another room to lay her down to rest.

I finished arranging the flowers in the many different pastel rooms and went to go look for Natsume. I found him a moment later talking with the huge man, a serious expression plastered on both of their faces. I decided to leave; I yawned and stretched as I walked the short distance down the hall to my own room.

I splashed some water on my face and brushed my teeth, thinking about the day's events. As I lay down in my bed I closed my eyes and saw Kahoko's angelic golden face looking up at me, holding her precious Tulips.

I think I'm in love…

**Just to make things semi-easier to understand:**

Ruka loves Kahoko! Teehee! Anyways there's a really cute scene in Ruka's bedroom coming up... it's not super perverted or anything so those of you with a low tolerance for sex have nothing to worry about... it makes me sigh with happiness whenever I read it though... SO CUTE!


	8. Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

This is the tale of Kahoko Tora's life at alice academy, she's thirteen, processes the alices of memory and sunshine, and has been put into the special ability class.

**Last Chapter Review:**

I finished arranging the flowers in the many different pastel rooms and went to go look for Natsume. I found him a moment later talking with the huge man, a serious expression plastered on both of their faces. I decided to leave; I yawned and stretched as I walked the short distance down the hall to my own room.

I splashed some water on my face and brushed my teeth, thinking about the day's events. As I lay down in my bed I closed my eyes and saw Kahoko's angelic golden face looking up at me, holding her precious Tulips.

I think I'm in love…

**Chapter Eight: Special**

I'm gathering a bouquet of Tulips for Daddy; the yellow ones are his favorite because he says they remind him of me. I see a patch up ahead, on the top of a hill. I start to make the small journey, dropping the purple tulips I had just gathered.

The once small hill seemed to grow into a mountain as I grew near. I could smell the tulips I was after but I couldn't reach them. As I climbed I grew increasingly tired, I had to stop and rest more and more often, all the while they distanced themselves from my grasp even further. Daddy likes yellow Tulips I don't want to just give him the easiest ones to get, he deserved better. I couldn't see them anymore, but I kept climbing. They couldn't be that far away after all; I could still smell their heavenly aroma.

I grasped onto a ledge and pulled my head up and after what seemed like days of climbing, I came face to face with the lovely yellow flowers. As I reached out to stroke one of their charming yellow petals, the structure holding me up crumbled. I fell away from the precious flowers. I could still smell them. I looked at the ground speeding towards me. It's okay, I can see Daddy now.

I shot up in bed panting and covered in sheen of sweat. I could still smell the Tulips.

Wait… where the hell am I?

I looked around the room I was in. First off it's _gigantic_. The next thing I notice is about a dozen vases each holding a single Tulip. Through I doorway I could see a kitchen, and through another I could see a huge bathroom. I had a plasma screen TV with a really comfy looking couch on the far side of the room along with one of those insanely cool carousel closets (of course only a countless number of my uniforms were hanging in it). I noticed a hallway to my left and wondered how many more rooms this massive room held. The bed I was sitting in could easily fit thirty people all stretched out; I mean seriously, I had at least ten meters worth of room on either side of me.

The room looked like the Easter bunny had a party. The color scheme was white with pastel green, blue, pink, purple, orange, and yellow. It complimented the Tulips wonderfully, making their vivid colors pop against the soft pastels of the room.

How the hell did I get in here? Wasn't I just with Ruka-pyon, Koko, and a giddy Natsume-kun? And more importantly who changed my clothes? I checked to see if I was wearing the same undergarments… nope.

Who the _fuck_ changed my panties?

Now I'm pissed. Who thought it would be so freaking funny to change girl's panties while they are asleep?

I'm so mad I could scream. So I screamed. LOUD.

"What is it Tora-san? Is something the matter? Do you need something? Are you hurt?" a ridiculous looking robot dressed in a maid uniform said, bursting through the door.

"Yes, something is the matter. Where the heck am I? And who the hell changed my underwear?" I asked my face getting red after I mentioned my panties. The robot looked sheepishly up at me. Frankly I didn't know robots could look sheepish.

"Well, Tora-san I was the one that changed your clothes, please don't hurt me!" said the robot covering its face. I stifled a giggle; it looked so funny standing there like I was a violent person.

"It's okay, so you can stop cringing I won't hurt you… as long as you promise to never change my undergarments again." I said playfully, boy was I glad a robot was the one who changed me.

"Yes Tora-san, and as for your other question, you are in your new room at Alice Academy." Said the robot quickly, bowing to me.

"This is my _room_ it's _huge_!" I exclaimed looking at the vast amount of space again, with renewed awe

"That is correct Tora-san; your star rank has been decided as 'special'. I hope you approve of the décor. If not we can always redecorate to suite your taste," blabbed the robot; I didn't know robots could look so unnerved, I mean it was sweating.

Wait, I was a _special_? Aha, yeah, no. This was a joke, right? I can't really be a _special_. I thought only extraordinary people were specials, people with amazing alices that had incredible power. Not me, I had a regular alice and a semi-weird alice that nobodies even heard of. How could they think I was a _special_?

My stomach growled loud and long, telling me to eat before I shrivel up and die.

"Um, can I have breakfast in bed?" I asked the robot, blushing a little at my silly request. I just couldn't bring myself to leave this bed, it's just so cozy!

"Why of course Tora-san! I'll bring it right away! Any requests?" said the robot bowing again.

"Hmm, how about chocolate chip pancakes with blueberry syrup and extra crispy bacon? That sounds amazing right now," I said licking my lips, my mouth watering with anticipation as I snuggled down in the covers again.

"Excellent choice Tora-san, I'll be back in five minutes with your breakfast," said the robot as it scurried out and into the pastel kitchen, shutting the door behind her. I'm guessing it's a girl since its pink.

I sighed and let me head rest on the fluffy pillow. I could get used to this. But why? What did I do that was so exceptional that I was now at the highest rank? This is weird.

Just like the robot promised a foot tall stack of pancakes drenched in syrup and at least a pound of extra crispy bacon was in front of me, arranged in the most extravagant presentation.

I took a bite of the enormous stack of pancakes. Wow. Oh… _wow_. That is… tasty. I began wolfing down the tall stack of chocolate chip delicacies. I thought my heart was going to stop they were so light and fluffy.

"This is incredible! Holy Toledo, this is scrumptious!" I exclaimed between mouthfuls.

"I'm glad you like it Tora-san. Would you like to take a bath or shower after your meal?" the robot asked, obviously flattered by my enthusiasm.

"Oh, a hot bath sounds heavenly! Can you prepare it with Lilac bath salts and rose oil?" I asked stuffing three pieces of bacon in my mouth, goose bumps filled with delight spread across my skin at the sound of the satisfying crunch they produced.

"As you with Tora-san, I'll have it ready when you're done eating," said the robot happily. Did it like being ordered around or something?

Once I confirmed that one more bite would make me loose it all, I slid out of bed and padded along the cushy snow white carpet towards the bathroom. I opened the door and my nose was greeted by the sweet smell of Lilac and Rose.

The bathroom was a soft blue; it was lovely… and outlandishly extravagant. The room was in the theme of clouds it seemed, everything was round and soft looking, and had charming silver detailing along the edges.

The bathtub was steaming and had rose petals floating on the top. It looked heavenly to soak in.

"Shall I leave you to bath miss? All the bath products are in this cabinet if you'd like to use them." Said the robot taking a towel out of a cupboard and placing it next to the tub.

"Yes, thank you, this looks awesome. Could you lay out some clothes for me to wear once I'm done in here?" I asked putting a finger in the water. Perfect.

"Of course, Tora-san. Just call if you need me," and with that the robot left.

I nearly ripped my silk pajamas off, and dived into the water. Wow, this is just _astonishing_. I dipped my head underwater and held my breath, letting the water envelope my body. I could defiantly get used to this.

After the most amazing bath in the world, I wrapped a towel around my body and hair and padded back into giant room to find my uniform ironed and hanging up, just waiting for me. I dropped my towels and dressed, combing my still wet hair and pulling it up into a ponytail tying it with a ribbon.

As I pulled on my boots I heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called, taking time to admire one of the lovely purple Tulips next to my bed.

"It's Natsume," He called in a tone I couldn't quite place.

"Natsume-kun? What are you doing here?" I asked in a startled voice as I walked to the door to open it.

"My room is across the hall from you, and uh, I need to talk to you," he said in a bored uncomfortable tone, he stood in the doorway rubbing the back of his neck. I stepped to the side to let him come in.

"What's up, Natsume-kun?" I asked leading him over to sit in some reading chairs, the shade of light pink that clouds get around sunset. He looked funny sitting in the girly chair, I stifled a giggle.

"I want to talk to you about," he paused as if deciding whether to say it or not.

"Yeah… come on spit it out," I said smiling at his distraught expression.

"I want to talk to you about a couple things actually," he said finally, I curled my feet underneath me and rested my head on my palm. "I know why you got your 'special' ranking," he started, scowling at me before continuing, "you made me smile and… laugh…" he said it like he was talking about a terrible smell, wrinkling his nose a little.

"Really? It wasn't that hard, it just made me sleepy! That's totally insane, do you really hate smiling that much?" I asked sitting up and giggling, this was crazy. I mean, come on, so he had a laughter attack, so what?

"Well, Goldilocks, you can stop giggling like an idiot and listen to what else I have to say," he replied, obviously pissed off.

"Okay, I'm sorry, it's just ridiculous. You must smile sometimes, right?" I said calming myself down.

"… only when I'm around her…" he said so quietly, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Oh, I get it! You and Mikan are a couple, right? I thought so, when I met you, you softened into putty around her," I bubbled excitedly, so this grumpy guy got a girlfriend, huh.

"Yeah, you're smart enough to figure that out…" his face softened as he said it. My alice sparked and I moved the subtle glow to him. He glared at me when he noticed it, but his expression didn't reach his eyes.

"So what was that other thing you wanted to talk to me about Natsume-kun?" I chirped, grinning at him, he wasn't a bad guy after all. Maybe all those years spent with Ruka-pyon helped his bad attitude. I grinned even wider when I thought of him.

"Look, I'm going to apologize in advance if you get freaked out or something, okay? So, sorry…" He looked like he was eating worms as he said it.

"Uh, okay, but I'm pretty sure I won't get freaked out, I've dealt with a few freaky things in my life." I said smiling; Natsume-kun cringed when I said the last part.

"Yeah you sure have," he whispered shaking his head.

"Huh? I don't get it? What do you mean by that?" I asked cocking my head to give him a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry to bring this up but, well…" his eyebrows were so scrunched together so hard, that if I put a pencil in between them it would stay.

"Come on! I don't have all day! I pinky promise I won't get offended if that makes you feel any better," I giggled and offered up my pinky.

"When your dad was dying, why didn't you cry?" he said a little cautiously, I dropped my pinky.

"How do you know about that? Ah, let me guess, Koko told you," I said it softly feeling the memory take hold.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, I…" I held up a finger giving him a small genuine smile.

"It's alright, to be perfectly honest I don't really know for sure myself. When I saw him get attacked my first instinct was to run out and protect him. But when I lifted the crate I was hiding under, he just smiled and shook his head," I was calm as I said it; this memory was always with me so I've gotten used to it by now.

"Look, you don't have to tell me, I won't ask again," Natsume-kun said making a move to leave.

"No, it's fine that you're curious. Did someone die that was special to you?" I asked, trying to find his motive.

"Yeah, my mom died when I was young," his eyes hardened as he said it. I'm guessing he didn't tell many people about his past.

"Sorry for making you bring it up, I was just curious," I said sympathetically, I knew what losing a parent felt like after all.

"Don't apologize. Just tell me… why," he stated, his face still bearing a hurt expression. I gave him a small smile before continuing.

"Well, daddy always used to call me his 'sunshine' and tell me that my smile was the brightest part of his day. Whenever I cried, he always looked so sad, he never said anything against my crying, but I knew it troubled him a great deal to see me that way," I paused remembering my father.

"How were you able to stay so strong when he was dying in front of you?" Natsume asked with question eyes.

"He was still alive when I ran to him after the men left and that alone made me filled with joy; daddy always said to know how to recognize blessings when they come your way," I smiled at the thought of his advice, he always gave great advice.

"How is that a blessing at all? You saw him _die_ in your arms!" Natsume looked terribly upset now.

"It's a blessing because we got to share our farewells and he got to die peacefully in my arms. I got to comfort my father when he needed it the most; it must have been a terrifying experience for him, I can't even imagine it," Natsume cut me off by shouting angrily.

"Just listen to yourself! You must have been more terrified than him!" Natsume clenched his fist and looked down to hide his angry flush.

"You're wrong, _he_ was the one that got stabbed and beaten to death,_ he _harbored the fear of the men coming back and finding me, _he_ was the one that left his family unwillingly,_ he_ was the one that had to bear the fear of what would become of him after he left me, and _he was the one that died not me_," my voice was serious and harsh. It was not Natsume-kun's place to judge my father's death.

My words seemed to have affected Natsume-kun more than I had wanted; he rubbed his face and stared deep in thought at my face.

"That's why you didn't want him to see you cry?" he asked in a small voice.

"It would have been the last thing he would have seen before he died," I smiled softly at the red eyed boy in front of me.

"Thanks for telling me," he said sincerely, I just grinned at him.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" I said pulling on one of my gold curls.

"Do you like Ruka?" he asked bluntly.

"Huh? Of course I do." I said a little offended, wasn't it obvious? Jeez, this conversation just did a total subject change.

"Not in the friend way Goldilocks, you idiot," He said exasperated.

"Um, I don't know what you mean by that," I said, puzzled. What did he mean by that? Wait was he trying to say…

"Oh." I said turning into a ripe tomato.

Oh, in that way… I never really thought of him that way before…

"Just pretend I didn't say that, because I know you can't forget… But if you do, like him I mean, then you have my permission." he said getting up to leave the room. "You're alright Goldilocks," he said turning back slightly before vanishing completely.

What the hell just happened?

I sat in the chair, my face getting redder and redder. First with the serious stuff about my father's death then saying something as absurd as his best friend liking me, I didn't know what to think about our little conversation. Did Ruka-pyon like me? No, that can't be right. Anna and Nonoko told me that he had liked another girl since he was ten, but she liked his best friend…

No way, Ruka-pyon likes Mikan? I can see it, I mean she's super pretty and seems to light up a room without the help of an alice. I don't think I like Ruka-pyon in that way and he obviously doesn't like me he already has a crush on someone else. So what the heck was up with Natsume coming to talk to me?

I glanced at the clock… shit. I'm going to be late if I don't book it. When I think of Ruka-pyon my heart does start to beat a little funny; I just can't picture him as a boyfriend though. So I'm positive I don't like him anymore than a friend. I'll just pretend like this never happened… but I know it did.

I sighed, grabbed my backpack that was waiting for me by the door. I bolted out the door trying to shake off all the things Natsume-kun said to me. What did he mean when he said I have his permission? Permission to do what? Date Ruka-pyon?

** Just to make things semi-easier to understand:**

Kahoko is a boss, she's a special and Natsume is her new friend... Kinda? Sorta? Maybe? A little? Geez... Natsume your so hard to write about sometimes...


	9. Hamburger Meat Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

This is the tale of Kahoko Tora's life at alice academy, she's thirteen, processes the alices of memory and sunshine, and has been put into the special ability class. She is also a 'special' in the star ranking system.

**Last Chapter Review:**

I sighed grabbed my backpack that was waiting for me by the door. I bolted out the door trying to shake off all the things Natsume-kun said to me. What did he mean when he said I have his permission? Permission to do what? Date Ruka-pyon?

**Chapter Nine: Hamburger Meat Hands**

I burst into the classroom walking quickly to my seat after apologizing to Sensei. I smiled when I saw Ruka-pyon. He blushed when he saw me and shared a look with Natsume-kun. I sat down next to him like nothing had happened. I'm a great actress.

The room was buzzing with murmurs about my star rank I suppose. That Permy girl was the loudest, blabbing about how she was secretly my best friend and that I only got the rank because of her. I giggled when I heard Koko contradict her. I leaned over to whisper to Ruka-pyon.

"When did everyone find out about my star rank?" I asked looking up at his flushed face.

"Uh- well, when you fell asleep on me in the bus I carried you to Anna-chans room with Koko and Natsume, so that you could get some sleep. Then these people came and said that they could take it from there. When Anna-chan asked why, they said that a star rank has been decided and that they would take you to your room. Natsume asked what star rank you were assigned and they said, to our surprise, special." He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

Now that I look, I can tell that my alices side effects of perfecting things is really strong. Koko, Ruka-pyon, and Natsume-kun were all… polished looking. They looked like different people almost, such smooth radiant skin, glossy luscious hair, they looked almost unreal they were so perfect.

"Kahoko, why didn't you tell me you were special?" cried a familiar happy voice.

"Sorry Mikan! I just woke up in the room this morning, otherwise I defiantly would have told you sooner," I said to the bouncy brunette.

"Eh, really? I would be so freaked out! I'm only a single star… my grades are terrible," she said beginning to cry miserably as she spoke the last part. Natsume-kun glared at me.

"How about I tutor you Mikan?" I said happily, winking at Natsume.

"Really? You'd do that for me Kahoko?" she said instantly back to her happy self.

"Duh, you're my friend! Come over this afternoon and I'll help you study for the next math test," I said, shooting her a grin.

I heard Natsume-kun clear his throat slightly, I looked at him and he looked back at me pointedly.

"Of course, Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon can come to if they want," I said shooting a mental invite Koko's' way too.

I glanced over at Koko and he nodded slightly, I grinned. This was going to be fun.

The bell rang and I was bombarded by people rushing over, shooting me questions about my star rank. I was about to get swallowed up by the crowd when I felt myself being lifted.

"Well well, who is this little cute blonde?" said a boy with long black hair and purple eyes.

I was up in his arms and he was jumping from desk to desk then flew out the door. I screamed and hid in his shirt.

"What's wrong Blondie? Are you going to tell me your name or are you just going to scream? I flushed, embarrassed at my childish squealing.

"Sorry, you just startled me. My name is Kahoko Tora, what's yours?" I asked he still had me in his arms sprinting away from my rabid new admirers.

"Nice name Kahoko-chan, I'm Akira Tonouchi, but you can call me Tono-senpai," He said flashing a grin as he ducked into an empty classroom. Setting me down on a desk and locking the door.

"There they won't be able to get to you in here. Aren't you the new 'special' star girl I've been hearing about?" he said sitting at the teacher's desk twirling in the spinning chair.

"Uh, I guess so. How did you know I was the new special? Does everyone know everything at this school?" I asked crossing my arms to pout a little.

"Ha-ha, you're cute, did you know that? Being a special is extremely rare; even if you were a triple everyone would be talking about it. Besides everyone already knows who you are from the talk about your alice." Tono-senpai said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "So you did know my name, why did you ask me what it was then?"

"That would have totally freaked you out! Come on, some strange dude picking you up, running with you in his arms, and he's calling you by your name, even though you've never met him and you just got attacked by savage fans-"

I cut him off and giggled while saying, "Okay, I get it! Thanks for saving me back there, I thought I was a goner for sure," I giggled some more and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Hey, Tono-senpai, I actually need to go collect my friends so we can study together, so-"I was cut off when someone started shouting at us saying that they 'know we're in there'.

"Jeez, doesn't give a guy a break," Tono-senpai mumbled under his breath opening the door, just to have it slammed in his face revealing a high school boy with messy black hair, cool blue eyes, and a star on his left cheek.

"Tono what the hell? I know you can't be trusted with this girl alone if she's as cute as the rumors say, you pervert!" the boy yelled at Tono-senpai.

When he spotted me he strode over with his hand outstretched and a warm smile on his face and said, "Sorry about that Kahoko-chan! I'm Tsubasa Andou, I'm Mikan's friend, pleased to meet you,"

I took his hand and shook it. He seemed nice enough. I smiled up at him triggering a small dose of my alice to fill the dimly lit room.

"Can you smuggle me back to my room? You see I'm supposed to meet my friends there to help them study. You guys can join in if you want, I might be able to help you with some of your exams as well. Having the alice of memory has its perks," I said directing my glow on him and Tono-senpai.

"Really? We'd love to come!" they both chimed together.

I smiled even wider and said, "Well what are we waiting for? Everyone is probably already there waiting,"

After some ninja moves to avoid getting caught, we found a boys uniform and hat. With one look I knew that I was cross dressing.

With all my gold hair piled up under my hat and binding around my (surprisingly and embarrassingly full for my age) chest, I looked boyish. Well, at least I didn't look like myself.

"So, what's your name going to be?" asked Tsubasa-senpai, examining me with his hand stroking an imaginary beard.

"I don't know, Tono-senpai, will you think of a name for me?" I asked giggling at Tsubasa-senpai.

"Oh! I know, how about Ryuu? It's common enough I think," Tono-senpai said excitedly.

"Ryuu-kun it is then! Now let's get you to your room, I'm itching to see it," Tsubasa-senpai said enthusiastically grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.

We rushed out of the building; I was right, pants are much more practical to wear in the winter than skirts. I held onto my hat so it wouldn't fly off as we ran towards my new room. I dropped Tsubasa-senpai's hand so I could run faster. To be honest my disguise wasn't that effective, I still looked like a girl. If anyone caught I glimpse of my face they would know who I was, so I kept my chin tucked as we ran.

But of course that's not a good plan because I can't tell if there's going to be anything in front of me. My memory alice would have solved this problem if we were going on a route I recognized.

So the inevitable happens; I face plant. Hard.

"Crap! Kah- I mean Ryuu-kun, are you alright?" asked Tsubasa-senpai in a worried voice.

"Ouch, jeez that hurt," I say sitting up and examining the damage I've done to my palms.

Warm blood oozed out of my cuts, making a little pool of blood. Jeez, why do I always get hurt? I mean really?

Dad used to say that bad luck had a way of following me around. He said it liked me so much that it followed me to try to keep me out of trouble and it didn't realize that it was actually causing me more harm than good. What a weirdo…

"That looks painful, if you want I could bandage it for you," said a cold voice, I turned to see Hotaru-san and a very concerned looking Yuu-kun.

"Hey guys, and thanks for offering Hotaru-san. But I really need to get to my room; the cuts aren't as bad as they look," I smiled at them believably. Boy, I should get a Grammy for this; all I really want to do is go cry in the dark, cradling my poor, hamburger meat hands.

"You're not alright Kahoko-chan, look at the swimming pool of blood your hands are filling," said Iinchou, pointing to the ground where, aha, yeah, a swimming pool was forming.

I felt like I was going to pass out. This was like a freaking horror movie! Well, maybe not, but still my hands hurt like hell!

"Can you guys just give me a cloth or something to tide me over till we reach my room?" I asked still smiling brightly, showing no sign of pain on my face.

Hotaru-san handed me a clean handkerchief to use until we got to my room. I thanked her and Iinchou helped bandage my hands with it.

"You guys are welcome to come over and study at my place if you like," I said as I watched as the white handkerchief turned red.

"We'd love to, right Hotaru-chan? We were on our way to the library to study when we found you," Iinchou replied happily.

I smiled at him, as he started to apologize about my classmate's actions of extreme affection, like it was his entire fault. Hotaru-chan just walked with a blank expression, occasionally looking over at my hands. Tono and Tsubasa-senpai were squabbling about whose fault it was that I got hurt.

When we finally got to my room my smile was about to drop from my face. My hands were throbbing painfully, I wanted to cry and scream it hurt so badly. Tsubasa-senpai opened a door I had never seen before in my room to reveal Mikan, Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon, Koko, and another boy I didn't recognize sitting at light green table with books strewn all over it.

Mikan looked at me like she was about to say something then saw my hands and screamed. I wanted to scream with her, but instead I rushed to the bathroom after a quick hello to everyone.

I turned on the sink so nobody could hear my pathetic whimpers. I began to take off the handkerchiefs and let out a cry of pain I'd been holding in.

"Koko, what are you doing?" I heard the unidentified male's voice saw before Koko came into the room and locked the door behind him.

Ugh, I didn't lock the door… whatever.

"Let me help you," Koko said guiding me to sit in a frothy white and blue chair. He went to a cabinet and started pulling out medical supplies before pulling up a chair to sit in front of me.

"How did you know where the medical supplies were?" I asked in a shaky voice.

He brushed a tear off my face before replying, "I know because Natsume has an almost identical room to yours, when he saw your hands his mind immediately went to his bathroom where the medical supplies were. It's only natural for your mind to do that,"

I hadn't even realized I was crying until he brushed the tear from my face. But now they were falling freely from my eyes. Ew, I hate crying. It makes me feel gross.

Koko giggled at my thoughts as he gingerly cleaned my raw hands. I shot thoughts of appreciation and thanks his way. He looked up from my hands and took my hat off.

"Sorry, had to do it. You're just to pretty to hide under a hat like that," He said smiling brightly.

I half laughed, I was still crying so it came out sounding pathetic. Oh god, I'm such a baby, it doesn't even hurt that bad anymore now that Koko put some cream on it. In fact, when I looked at my hands the wounds were healing, rapidly.

"How… what…. Huh?" I looked up with a confused look on my face and Koko smiled.

"Hotaru-chans brother made this with his healing alice, pretty impressive I'd say," and with that my wound was healed and my skin looked like nothing had happened.

I looked at him my mouth hanging open. He laughed at my expression. I must admit that was pretty impressive. I stopped crying and sniffled a little before standing up to go wash my tear stained face.

I turned to look at him. He was standing with his hands in his pockets and his cheeks flushed red. I gave him a confused look.

"Uh, you look really cute in your uniform today," he said reaching up to run a hand through his messy hair.

I looked down at my boy clothing and blushed slightly and explained with my mind what it was for, he nodded and looked down to hide his flush. I didn't know why it flustered him so much.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue again," I said in a small voice.

I reached up to wrap an arm around his waist to give him a half hug. He smiled at me evilly before throwing me over his shoulder and walking back out into the room.

I gasped when he did this and then started laughing. He spun me around again before throwing me onto a pastel couch. I got up and playfully hit him on the shoulder still laughing.

I put my hands up so everyone could see that I was fine. Ruka-pyon let out a relieved sigh and patted the seat next to him for me to sit down.

"Okay, let's get studying!" I said plopping down in the incredibly comfortable backless chair. Koko sat in the chair next to me grinning.

"You took so long getting here we already finished studying," Mikan said showing me her work and notes.

"Oh, gosh I'm sorry everyone! I didn't mean to take so long! Mikan, are these really your notes?" I said looking at the disorganized mess on the sheets of paper.

"Yeah, why?" chirped Mikan happily bouncing in her seat.

"Oh I was just thinking that you could use my notes. I only take them because it shows the teacher I'm listening, so I don't even touch them once I've finished taking them. So I'd actually be really pleased if you'd use them so they don't go to waste," I said sheepishly, grabbing my backpack and ripping out the notes from my notebook for her to use.

"Wow, really? I can use these for real? They're so neat! Thanks Kahoko, you're the best!" exclaimed Mikan leaping across the table to hug me.

Then I noticed the strange boy sitting next to Koko. He had dark blond hair and slanted eyes, he seemed to look at Koko expectantly.

"Oh right! How could I forget! Kahoko-chan this is my best friend Kitsumeme," Koko said bouncing in his seat, "he's been sick lately and has not been in class in order to feel better, and well, he's better!"

"Nice to meet you Kitsumeme-kun, I'm Kahoko Tora," I said smiling at him pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you too! Hey, so are you going to wear that this whole time?" he said eyeing my male uniform; I blushed.

"Uh, now that you mention it I think I should ditch the get up now that I'm not being hounded by crazy people," I laughed along with everyone, then stood up, grabbed a uniform and went to the bathroom to change.

I peeled off my male uniform and threw it on the ground. I pulled on my crisp uniform and sighed, I looked at myself in the mirror. It looked like none of the crazy events of the afternoon had taken place at all; I looked like my usual gold and cobalt self, only I didn't put up my hair with the ribbon so it fell in soft waterfall curls down to just under my bust.

I walked out and tugged on one of my curls, feeling a little self conscious about having my curls down. Everyone seemed to let their eyes linger on my hair for a moment before turning back to the strange electric device on the table.

"What's this thing do?" I asked taking my seat next to the flushing Ruka-pyon.

"It's a game I've been working on that's all," Hotaru-chan said flatly, and leaned over with a complicated looking tool that even I didn't recognize.

"Well, what type of game is it?" I asked looking at the volleyball sized hunk of metal of my pastel table

"Truth or Dare…" she said in the same monotone voice, ignoring Mikan's squeal of excitement, "Wanna play?"

**Just to make things semi-easier to understand:**

Yeah... Kahoko just totally made herself look stupid... she seemed to perfect to me. I got to get her to have more flaws! Teehee, I made her crossdress.. that was fun! Well, she met the Sempai's! so that's always good to get out of the way... to be honest I wrote chapter 7-16 in November... I was just to lazy to put them up, sorry!


	10. A Game of Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

This is the tale of Kahoko Tora's life at alice academy, she's thirteen, processes the alices of memory and sunshine, and has been put into the special ability class. She is also a 'special' in the star ranking system.

**Last Chapter Review:**

"What's this thing do?" I asked taking my seat next to the flushing Ruka-pyon.

"It's a game I've been working on that's all," Hotaru-chan said flatly, and leaned over with a complicated looking tool that even I didn't recognize.

"Well, what type of game is it?" I asked looking at the volleyball sized hunk of metal of my pastel table

"Truth or Dare…" she said in the same monotone voice, ignoring Mikan's squeal of excitement, "Wanna play?"

**Chapter Ten: A Game of Truth or Dare**

"Of course I wanna play! How do you play truth or dare with your invention Hotaru-chan?" I asked in an extremely excited voice.

"It's easy, all you do is pick a person to press the button on the top that says either 'truth' or 'dare'; the device chooses a random question or dare that I have programmed into it. It should be fun for me." She said while pointing to the different buttons.

"That sounds great Hotaru-chan! I wanna go first!" Mikan said bubbling with excitement and reaching across the table to hit the dare button.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, whoever doesn't do a dare or answers a question dishonestly, will receive a painful shock. The machine will continue shocking you until you've answered the question or complete the dare. Mikan, the machine gave you your dare," she said plainly, nodding towards her dangerous contraption.

The screen read "Do a performance singing 'Mary had a Little Lamb', wearing the outfit provided." To my astonishment, out of the compact machine came a fluffy white sheep costume. Mikan grabbed the outfit rushed to the bathroom and within thirty seconds came out wearing a full body sheep costume.

I stifled a giggle; she looked utterly ridiculous as she wattles in the bulky, uncomfortable looking costume to stand before us.

She sucked in a huge breath of air before belting out the song with great gusto.

Mikan is such an idiot. She closed her eyes and began swaying to the sound of her own high pitched voice. I laughed and filled the room with a warm glow; everyone laughed with me, except Natsume-kun and Hotaru-chan. Hotaru-chan at least smiled at her idiotic best friend, Natsume just acted passé about it all and watched his girlfriend make a fool of herself.

When she was finished and changed we continued with the game. Tsubasa-senpai picked dare and had to lick Tono-senpai's foot. Tono-senpai choose truth and had to tell about when he wet himself during class when he was eight; a little too old to have to wear diapers. Iinchou picked truth and had to confess to sleeping with a nightlight, blankie, and a stuffed panda named Fluffy. Natsume picked dare and confessed to still keeping the panties he stole from Mikan the first day they met in his sock drawer. Kitsumeme picked dare and had to perform a strip tease with his shirt; needless to say he got really into it. Hotaru picked dare and had to blink twice (rigged much?).

Then it was my turn, I pushed the 'truth' button and read the question out loud. "What is the person's name that you like?"

"Oh this is a good one Hotaru!" Mikan squealed leaning in towards me.

"Um, well I don't really know how to answer that," I said blushing and tugging on my mess of loose curls.

"You can tell us Kahoko-chan, we won't tell," Tsubasa said shooting me a smile.

"Wait; is the person you like here?" Mikan asked looking at the now crimson red Ruka-pyon, blushing Koko, tomato like Iinchou, and the pink Kitsumeme. Why was Kitsumeme even blushing? I just met him like two seconds ago.

"Do I have to tell everyone?" I asked Hotaru-chan sheepishly.

"Fine, you can just tell the girls," she said walking over to Koko and putting a sticker of a smiley face on his forehead.

"Hey! I wasn't reading her mind anyway!" he said folding his arms across his chest and gutting his lip out like a small child, I would've laughed if I wasn't so flustered.

Who the hell did I like anyway? I thought of Ruka and Koko, they were just my friends, right? I don't think I like either of them that way. They're both handsome, smart, kind, and great to be around, but those are just good friend qualities.

Mikan was pulling me into a sitting room I didn't even know I had, then spun around and said, "So? Is it Ruka or Koko?"

"Yeah, it has to be one of the two, so which one?" Hotaru said with a surprising amount of interest. I sensed blackmail in the near future.

I took a deep breath and held it not knowing how to reply the question without disappointing them.

"I-I like neither," I said finally, puffing out the breath I had been holding and made myself at home in the soft lavender room.

"Well my machine clearly thinks she's telling the truth, she'd be in agony otherwise," Hotaru-chan said in a flat voice.

"What! How come you waited so long to tell me? I thought for sure you had a crush on one of them!" Mikan asked pouting a little.

I looked at the ground then the ceiling; neither had answers written on them. I plopped onto a plush sofa and sighed. Why did I have to tell Mikan when I _didn't_ like someone? Honestly, she's a great friend but she sure is strangely stupid.

"I don't like either of them that way, right now I'm just perfectly content in being friends," I said, thinking out loud.

"Well if you did like one of them, you defiantly don't have to worry about rejection," Hotaru-chan said sitting gracefully beside me.

"What do you mean, by that?" I asked sitting up and biting my lip.

"I mean that all you need to do is start liking one of them and they'll be like putty in your hands," I cut her off and said, "Can you explain a little better? I don't understand your putty analogy,"

"So you really don't know then," her and Mikan exchanged looks. Had Mikan figured something out before I had?

Hotaru-chan smiled a rare smile then looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. Mikan just grinned like an idiot and giggled. What the hell is up with them? I voiced my thoughts and Hotaru just rolled her eyes at me.

"You really are denser than Mikan, that's impressive," Hotaru-chan smirked at me.

"Jeez, just freaking tell me already!" I shouted at them.

"Kahoko, they both are totally, like, into you already," Mikan said blushing and giggling.

They like me?

…I don't see it.

Hotaru-chan dragged me back into the room after betting her half of my first month's pay from the school, if she can prove it.

"If everyone could please leave except for Koko and Ruka- they owe me money." Hotaru-chan said holding up a huge gun like device that seemed to appear from thin air.

"Hotaru, the Baka Gun is a little harsh, don't you think," Mikan said as everyone scrambled to gather their stuff and leave shouting hurried goodbyes on their way out.

"You too Mikan, get out," Hotaru-chan said menacingly, pointing the gun at the now sprinting Mikan.

The door shut with a soft click, leaving me, Hotaru-chan, Ruka-pyon, and Koko alone.

"You three will continue playing Truth or Dare; if you don't the device will shock you. I'll be in the kitchen eating so pretend I'm not here," she said plainly before retreating to the kitchen.

The alice blocking sticker on Koko's forehead was still there, I sighed with relief.

"Uh, who's turn is it?" I asked sheepishly, taking my seat back and biting my lip.

"Yes finally it's my turn!" said Koko excitedly, rubbing his hands together before pressing the dare button.

The atmosphere relaxed and I let myself live in the moment not worrying about the bet that had just taken place. I got good at living in the moment when Daddy died; having the alice of memory, it's a good skill to have.

"Okay, it says, 'kiss a random person on the cheek'," he was beaming; I guess he liked his dare.

He turned to me and turned a light shade of pink, "Kahoko, could you uh… I mean, could I… kiss you?" he said it softer than I would have expected.

I felt my cheeks redden a little at the thought of him kissing me. I nodded once, a small quick movement. We were sitting next to each other and we were already almost touching in the backless chairs; all he'd have to do to kiss me was lean over a few inches.

I looked away from him and caught Ruka-pyons eye, he looked sort of pissed. I didn't want Koko to kiss me anymore, not if Ruka-pyon had to watch.

Then I felt it, warm and soft on the side of my face; the first time I'd ever been kissed by a boy.

It was strange; the sensation of being kissed, it wasn't bad but it wasn't as grand as I thought it would be. It was so warm and tender; his lips barley brushed my cheek. I bundled my thoughts up and stored them away to mull over later. This is the time to live in the moment.

I smiled a little at Koko, turning my alice on him. He seemed ecstatic, a flush of pink on his cheeks, he looked bashful almost the way he looked down so shyly.

I trained my eyes on the game before I said, "Ruka-pyon, it's your turn to play,"

From my peripherals I could see him give a slight nod. He pressed the truth button and blushed at what appeared.

"Well, what does it say?" chimed Koko happily.

"It says, 'describe your dream girl-in detail'" he whispered, looking at his hands as if willing them to do something; to do what I wouldn't know. His expression looked pained a little before it softened.

I concentrated on playing with one of my many gold curls; having your hair down had its perks: it hides your face from unwanted glances. Ruka-pyon cleared his throat and pressed his palms down on the table his fingers spread wide.

"My dream girl… would light up any room she stepped into, without even trying… she would have a great smile that would always be plastered to her face… she would be an easy person to like… and even easier to love," he gave me a sideways glance before continuing his melodic speech. He had my full attention; I got to admit I'm curious.

"She would not be afraid to eat her fill at a restaurant… and appreciate the gifts I give her… she would be kind to all and help where she could. She would be beautiful, inside and out," He caught my eyes when he finished speaking; though I could tell he wanted to say more.

I felt butterflies attack my stomach; it startled me. The last part sounded like our trip to central town.

I'm pretty sure that he was talking about me… he might have been talking about Mikan though. He does like her right? So I'm in the clear.

I can't compete with Mikan, she's pretty, cute, lovable, funny, caring, and I great person to be around. Honestly I wouldn't be that surprised if they began seeing each other. But wait, she's dating Natsume! Duh, Mikan won't stray away from him, she seems to really love that delinquent.

I let my alice fill the room with a soft glow; both boys smiled at me hugely, so cute! The atmosphere defiantly needed to lighten up.

Just then Hotaru-chan burst in the room holding a plate full of crab legs.

"I'm taking my game now, I'll see you three later… and Kahoko-chan? I assume I've won the bet," and with that she left. Too bad she didn't win.

"Finally, she's gone, now I can take off this stupid alice controlling sticker," Koko almost yelled as he ripped off the sticker.

I quickly got a handle on my thoughts; I began to let my mind wander in the world of small cute kittens. I didn't want him to know about the bet I'd made with Hotaru-chan after all.

"It's already pretty dark outside; you two should probably leave," I said plainly, yawning a little.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Could I walk you to class on Monday? My room is actually right next to Natsume's so I'm right down the hall," Ruka-pyon said shyly, what a gentleman, walking a girls to class.

"Yeah! I mean that sounds fun Ruka-pyon, I can't wait," I said happily.

They both gathered their stuff and left. I padded to the kitchen for some food and was greeted by my faithful robot.

"What are you hungry for today Tora-san? I hope it's not seafood because Imai-san already ate it all," The robot began readying the gigantic kitchen to prepare a meal.

"Hmm, how about Italian tonight? Like pasta and stuff?" my mouth watered at the thought of food.

"Excellent choice Tora-san, may I recommend another bath before dinner?" Said the robot bowing slightly.

"A bath sounds great right now actually, I think I'll prepare it myself though," I said running my fingers through my soft curls.

I padded out of the kitchen after receiving instructions on where my silk pajamas could be found and how to prepare the bath.

I grabbed a pink silk nightgown to change into when I was finished. I padded into the bathroom and prepared a steaming bath with a literal mountain of honey smelling bubble bath.

I peeled off my clothes and stuck a toe in the water before cannon balling in, sloshing water everywhere; it was totally worth it though. I tilted my head back and let the smell of honey engulf my senses.

After washing out honey scented shampoo and conditioner I emerged from my blissful bath begrudgingly and toweled myself off rubbing some honey lotion on before slipping into comfy cotton undergarments and the heavenly soft and embarrassingly short spaghetti strap nightgown.

I combed my golden hair but left it down to dry. I padded back into the lovely purple dining room to eat an extravagant meal.

When I was absolutely sure one more bite would make me pop I walked back into the light green study where we played truth or dare in to find a note book shoved under a chair.

I looked inside the cover to see whose it was and found that it was Ruka-pyon's. I remembered he said his room was right next to Natsume-kun's, I should just return it now, no reason to wait.

I went back to my closet to find some slippers and a robe. To my delight I found a pair of pink bunny slippers and a matching silk robe. I shoved my feet into the slippers and pulled on the robe, I felt a little embarrassed going to Ruka-pyon's room in a robe and nightgown that only barely reached my fingertips.

It's not like I'm going to go _into_ his room or anything so the showy clothing should be fine, I'll just give Ruka-pyon his notebook back then leave.

I walk out the door with a confident stride only, to my dismay, to ram right into Natsume.

**Just to make things semi-easier to understand:**

Next Chapter is the super cute nosebleed all over the front of your shirt chapter so look forward to it! Can you guess who Kahoko's going to end up with? I bet you can guess!


	11. Hold Me (Personal Fav!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

This is the tale of Kahoko Tora's life at alice academy, she's thirteen, processes the alices of memory and sunshine, and has been put into the special ability class. She is also a 'special' in the star ranking system.

**Last Chapter Review:**

It's not like I'm going to go into his room or anything so the showy clothing should be fine, I'll just give Ruka-pyon his notebook back then leave.

I walk out the door with a confident stride only, to my dismay, to ram right into Natsume.

**Chapter Eleven: Hold Me**

**(Not meant to be super sexual they're thirteen! Also, I sigh with this little tight feeling in my chest whenever I read this... Hope the feelings mutual!)**

"Ouch! Sorry Natsume-kun!" I cried jumping off of him and offering my hand to help him up.

He just pushed my hand away and gave me the glare of death. He was about to get up when he noticed Ruka-pyon's notebook on the floor next to him.

I guess he recognized it because he said, "First off, watch where you're going, secondly," he just pointed to the notebook to finish his sentence.

"Well, you see Natsume-kun, it was in my room and I thought I should return it since tomorrow is the weekend and he might need it so I was just returning it to him so he could have it, I wasn't going to go in or anything and," I was rambling and I knew it; I just stopped and blushed and waited for some snide remark on his part.

He just looked at my pink face and sighed; turning around and waving his hand in a motion for me to follow. He handed me back the notebook once I caught up to him and gave me a look that said "he'd be happier if you gave it to him".

I blushed and hugged the notebook to my chest. We turned the corner to go down a short hall to arrive at a door that said "Ruka Nogi".

"Well don't just stand there, knock," Natsume-kun said giving me a little push.

I lifted my fist up to the door and held it there for a moment, I was a little nervous about paying a visit to a boy's room. I brought down my fist to knock four steady knocks. There was silence for a few moments before we heard scuffling from behind the door.

"Who is it?" Ruka-pyon called.

I was about to reply when Natsume-kun said, "It's me,"

I gave him a questioning look but he just blew it off. The footsteps grew closer and then the door knob turned.

"What is it Natsume?" Ruka-pyon said as he opened the door to reveal his soaking wet half naked body with only a towel to shield my eyes from what made him a boy.

Needless to say I turned into a tomato: a very embarrassed, not knowing what to do, clumsy, tomato.

"Uh, well I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour but I found your notebook you see, and I wanted to return it," I fumbled over the same speech I gave Natsume-kun and stepped forward quickly to give him his notebook.

Of course, the predestined happened, I tripped, I fell, right on top of Ruka-pyons soaking wet perfectly chiseled body.

I froze; I was straddling him, hands on his muscled chest, and our noses were _touching!_

I couldn't move I just sat there on top of him like the idiot I am staring at his blushing face. The only thing my mind could register is that he still smelled strongly of honey and pine.

"Jeez get a room you two," Natsume-kun said impatiently.

My blush darkened and I pushed off Ruka-pyons chest to slowly bring myself back to a sitting position.

Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, HOLY CRAP!

What just happened! Oh God, I could die of embarrassment right now! I just pressed my back against the wall and sat there trying to think of what to say.

I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in my hands to hide my embarrassment.

"Hey Goldilocks, that's not helping the situation, we can see your panties clearly when you sit like that," Natsume-kun said plainly.

I nearly jumped through the ceiling I got up so fast.

I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see Ruka-pyon again in his… free state.

"I'm really very, very sorry for disturbing you in anyway, I'll be leaving now!" I said bowing in the direction I hope Ruka-pyon is in.

Without opening my eyes, I rushed in the direction I hoped was the door. But again the fated happened.

With the curfew being midnight and the clock striking twelve, the door slammed shut and I, of course, slammed into the door.

I woke up to a throbbing sensation in my head. Was that whole ordeal just a bad dream? I really hope it was because I don't think I could face Ruka-pyon or Natsume-kun after what just happened. I moaned slightly, my head felt all fuzzy, I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

When I opened my eyes I was greeted a concerned looking Ruka-pyon and a bored Natsume-kun. I looked around the room, it defiantly wasn't mine. That's when my mind registered that I wasn't in my own bed either; I was in a _boy's bed_.

The room that was dimly lit by only a lamp on the bed side table and the room was considerably smaller than mine was; there was windows along the far wall letting the moonlight seep through. I could see the snow falling outside and shivered; I've always been so sensitive to the cold, yet I could never stop myself from attempting to build the world's largest snowman every time winter rolled around.

"Is your head feeling okay? You knocked it pretty hard, you've been out for about half an hour," Ruka-pyon said with a voice full of concern.

He reached up and gently pushed my bangs out of my face. He gingerly touched the lump on my head; he had such a tender look on his face.

"No, it doesn't really hurt if that's what you mean," I said rubbing my fuzzy eyes again and yawning.

He smiled at my pathetic little action. Natsume-kun just gave an impatient little sigh and rolled his eyes.

"If you need me I'll be in the kitchen," he said as he got up and left the two of us alone.

When he disappeared around the corner I felt myself blush again, remembering my earlier mishap. Why didn't they just bring me to my own room? You can still leave the room in emergency after the door and windows seal up for curfew if you need to. But then the teachers would have known I visited a boy's room at midnight; now that would have been embarrassing.

"Uh, thanks for taking care of me, and well, sorry for uh, earlier," I was too embarrassed about what happened to even say it.

"No, don't apologize; what happened earlier was my entire fault. I thought it was just Natsume coming to my room, not you too. Thank you by the way for bringing my notebook back to me, it was very considerate of you," he said in a very sincere voice, blushing bright red.

"It's cold tonight," I said wanting to change the subject desperately, plus it was horrendously cold in his room.

"I could go grab another blanket if you like, the heater is broken in my room and I haven't gotten around to fixing it yet, sorry," Ruka-pyon said jumping up to get one.

"No, I'm fine, just being a baby," I said shooting him a small smile.

I wasn't wearing my robe anymore but saw it draped over a chair next to the bed; he could see the straps of my white bra without it. I blushed a little at the realization but didn't give it another thought. I tugged on one of my loose curls; at least my hair was dry. Ruka blushed slightly and looked down; at least he was wearing a t-shirt and flannel pants instead of a towel.

"So you can sleep there tonight if you like, me and Natsume can sleep on the floor in the other room," he said quietly, getting up from sitting cross legged on the bed.

I grabbed his hand and protested, "I can't take your own bed from you that is really not fair! Look I'll go sleep on the floor in another room and you and Natsume-kun can share the bed, it's almost as wide as mine so you don't have to be forced to cuddle together or anything,"

Ruka-pyon looked at me as if I'd sprouted two heads; he sat back down on the edge of the bed and tenderly stroked my hand.

"Look Kahoko, you have a giant lump on your head and you already had to sleep on Anna-chan's floor for a long time; plus I wouldn't feel like a good host if I let my guest sleep on the floor instead of a bed," his voice was so soothing and convincing that despite my being against the idea, I gave a small nod.

He beamed at me and told me he wanted to get me an ice pack to bring down the swelling in my head. I watched him leave the room and became more aware of just how chilling the room really was. It was probably sinking below sub-zero, I blew hot air on my hands but it didn't help. I watched the white puffs my breath made in the air and goose bumps rose all over my body.

I felt thirsty so I decided to follow him to grab a glass of water. I padded quietly through the dark room towards the kitchen. I was about to push the door open when I heard Natsume-kun's agitated voice.

"She can't hear us, so tell me honestly, why aren't you making a move on her?" Natsume hissed.

Huh? What conversation did I just stumble into? I stood frozen in the dark behind the door, I could see through a tiny sliver of the poorly closed door into the bright room.

Natsume was perched on a small table and Ruka-pyon was running back and forth opening and closing the cabinets. I felt the cold air seep into me; I should've grabbed my robe and slippers.

"Look, like I said before, I'm not the type of guy that just sexually harasses anything female! I really like her, so I want her to feel comfortable with me, not harassed," Ruka-pyon grumbled, obviously annoyed with his friend.

I felt goose bumps rise on my skin and I shuddered slightly, it was really, really, _really_, cold now. Who were they talking about? It couldn't be me… right?

"All I'm saying is the girl you like is lying in _your_ bed in a scant amount of clothing. It seems like a no brainer to me and just about every other guy on this planet," Natsume said reaching for a Clementine.

"You are such a pervert, honestly I don't know how Mikan keeps you under control," Ruka said rushing around like a maid, putting a kettle on the stove to make tea.

Natsume got a devilish look in his eye and said, "She doesn't,"

Ruka stopped his puttering and shot him a look that said "You are a perverted bastard for sure".

"Ruka, my dear friend, all I want is for you to find a nice girl that I can put up with, and be happy together. I really think that Kahoko is a… nice girl, I just want you to be happy, I'm a guy with simple needs and that's one of them," Natsume-kun seemed sincere as he spoke, when he mentioned my name I felt a light blush rise to my cheeks.

"Thanks Natsume, but I like her to much to risk anything. When we were playing truth or dare alone and I picked 'describe your dream girl' or whatever, I was really embarrassed answering the question. I didn't want to freak her out so I was pretty vague answering it, and when I saw Koko kiss her…" Ruka clenched the teapot handle so hard his fingers turned white; I couldn't see his expression because he wasn't facing me.

I felt my blush deepen as Ruka-pyon took the whistling kettle off the stove and poured it into the teapot. Okay, aha, they were defiantly talking about me. The sight of the hot liquid made me shiver; my hands and feet were like blocks of ice and my poor nose felt like it was going to fall off.

I could see the puffs of white my breath made in front of me, like little ghosts rushing out of my body; I clenched my fists at my sides as my teeth began to chatter. I really wanted to go crawl back into Ruka-pyon's bed but couldn't bear the thought of missing such an interesting conversation.

"Look man, we both know that Koko likes her too, and he won't hold back like you are," Natsume was cut off when Ruka threw a spatula at him; Natsume caught it of course and set it on the table gently as Ruka hissed at him quietly.

"Don't you think I know that Natsume? Believe me I really do like her but… if she likes him I'm just glad she found someone to be happy with," Ruka-pyon's voice softened by the end, I could see his profile, he looked worried and hurt just staring at the tray of tea and cute little finger sandwiches he had prepared.

Ruka looked at Natsume and said in a small voice, "I'm going to go bring this to her now; mind throwing me that ice pack?"

I turned on my heel and silently ran back to Ruka-pyon's bedroom, leaping under the thick covers; they didn't help the cold though. I sat there shivering violently with my teeth chattering like crazy. How were Natsume and Ruka able to deal with this temperature?

I heard a little knock on the door and stammered, "C-Come in,"

Ruka-pyon came in holding the tray with tea and little finger sandwiches, with a soft smile on his face.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and deposited a cup of warm chamomile tea with honey in it, into my freezing, shaky fingers.

"Oh jeez, you look like you're going to freeze to death! I'm going to get another blanket, just hold on!" he said with a way-to-concerned look on his face, jumping up and nearly sprinting into the other room.

I sighed and sipped my tea; it still didn't help the cold. I set it back down on the tray and pulled the covers up to my nose, leaning my back against the pillows. Ruka-pyon came in a moment later with a thick wool blanket, spreading it on the bed and apologizing for any discomfort I might've felt.

I reached up and grabbed his hand again; he stopped puttering and reddened a little. He felt how cold my hand was and wrapped it in both of his hot ones. I shivered feeling the warm touch of his hands; I pulled him closer, shivering relentlessly. I pulled one of his hands up to cup my face; he shuddered slightly from my cold touch.

He looked up at me, his eyes full of an emotion I couldn't quite place. I gave him a small smile and leaned my face deeper into his hand. He was so warm and sweet to me I couldn't help but pull him closer; I knew he wouldn't take advantage of me.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" Ruka asked mellifluously, stroking my face gently with his thumb.

I paused for a moment, considering what I wanted from him before answering faintly, "Hold me,"

I looked down to hide my embarrassment as I leaned forward to rest my head on his strong chest. I could feel how furious his heart was slamming against his chest, his warm breath becoming sharper and quicker.

I wrapped my arms delicately around his waist and whimpered like a small child, "Please…"

I felt his strong arms wrap around my shivering body carefully, like I was made of glass. We stayed like that for a moment before we wordlessly pulled the covers up and around ourselves; he reached over and clicked off the light.

I snuggled closer to his warmth tucking my head under his chin. I could feel the cold being leached away and replaced with heat. I pulled off his shirt with slight protesting from him. His bare skin is much warmer than him clothed. Snuggled closer to him and listened to his pounding heart. I pressed my toes against him and he shivered slightly drawing my cold body closer.

I could feel his warmth pouring into me, I was vaguely aware of him being shirtless but didn't care that much. I knew then that he liked me and wouldn't take advantage of the situation I put him in. I mean, I was the one that took his shirt off, not the other way around. I could feel him nuzzle his face into my hair and sigh. I giggled quietly when he jumped as I pressed my Popsicle for a nose against him.

"What's so funny?" he asked so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"You get so startled every time I touch you, it's pretty amusing," I say pulling him closer to my cold figure.

He chuckled softly and pressed his face into my hair. I'm pretty sure he just kissed me; whatever, I could honestly care less at the moment, I couldn't bear the thought of his warmth leaving me when I was just starting to defrost. I rubbed my glacial face against his chest and collar bone and winced when I brushed the tender lump on my forehead against him.

"What's wrong Kahoko?" Ruka asked prying me away from his body. I shivered violently at the sudden lack of warmth and scrambled back into his arms.

"I'm fine I just bumped the sore spot on my head, that's all," I said our faces only a centimeter apart.

He sighed with relief and looked into my eyes with an expression that can only be described as tenderness and affection. The moonlight poured in from the window and lit his handsome face. I pushed his bangs from his face so I could get a better look at him.

I let my hand rest on his hot cheek, I had no doubt that he was blushing. I could feel his heart racing faster than ever under my other hand; his breath became uneven and blew on my cold face, the smell of honey and pine overwhelmed me.

"I can't help but wonder... do you have honey scented toothpaste?" I asked innocently, breathing in the pleasurable scent.

He laughed; sounding a tad exasperated but amused, before replying, "Is that really all you're thinking about? I don't think that that flavor toothpaste even exists," he said, I could feel him grinning under my resting hand, his chest vibrating with laughter.

"Well, yeah. What should I be thinking about?" I asked naively, my alice sparking to life and engulfing both our bodies in a soft glow.

"I guess I should've expected you to say that," he said reaching up to brush a curl from my face, I flushed slightly and smiled.

"To tell you the truth, I'm also thinking about a few other things too," I said pressing my small body closer to his unconsciously.

"Like what?" he asked stroking my curls with his fingers.

"Well, first of all how much I _love it _when people play with my hair," I said with a voice full of pleasure.

He kept running his fingers through my hair; I sighed blissfully and closed my eyes and let my glow intensify.

"What else?" he cooed letting curl after curl slip through his fingers.

"Hmm, how the rooms temperature seems to be bounding below the freezing point with no sign of going back up," I said shivering a little, he chuckled slightly and held me closer.

"Keep going, this is fun," he said breathing the sweet smell of honey into my face.

"How glad I am to know an electric blanket as nice as you," I could feel his grin under my hand as I said it.

"Don't stop," he whispered melodiously.

"How velvety your skin feels," I breathed, I was getting sleepy.

"And?" he asked in his same silky tone.

"That I'm doing all the work here and that you need to tell me what you're thinking," I said too tired from the process of thawing out to put any annoyed emotion into it.

He didn't reply for a long while so I began to make the journey into the realm of dreams. Just as I was about to leave the state of consciousness I felt his face move under my hand. His lips hovered over mine for a moment before redirecting their course to plant a delicate kiss on my cheek. I felt my heart flutter a little at the soft touch but couldn't pull myself from the grips of sleep to react.

"All I'm thinking about is how lucky I am to be in love with a girl like you," He said it so faintly that I was beginning to think it was just the start of a pleasant dream.

He held me closer under the covers, still playing with my hair. I was so warm now, from the inside out; and with that I fell asleep in Ruka Nogi's arms.

**Just to make things easier to understand:**

You guys! I can't stop my nose bleed! I'm going to die from an overload of cuteness! I can't help but sigh every single time I read this! It makes my chest all tight and my cheeks flush! I'M A HUGE SUCKER FOR ROMANCE STUFF! God I love Ruka and Kahoko so much together! I swear to god I'm a lit


	12. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

This is the tale of Kahoka Tora's life at alice academy, she's thirteen, processes the alices of memory and sunshine, and has been put into the special ability class. She is also a 'special' in the star ranking system.

**Last Chapter Review:**

"All I'm thinking about is how lucky I am to be in love with a girl like you," He said it so faintly that I was beginning to think it was just the start of a pleasant dream.

He held me closer under the covers, still playing with my hair. I was so warm now, from the inside out; and with that I fell asleep in Ruka Nogi's arms.

**Chapter Twelve: The Morning After**

**(Just an FYI: Spell check changed Kahoko's name to Kahoka... so for this chapter... her names Kahoka until I fix it... sorry!)**

I shivered a little and reached out my hands searching for my warmth. There was nothing in front of me and it bothered me; I felt too alone.

There was a light coming from behind my eyelids. I groaned I didn't want to leave the land of sleep yet; the dream I was having was too pleasant.

My eyelids opened, much to my dismay, and I found myself in Ruka-pyons bed. I flushed a bit recalling the night before and buried my face in a pillow and giggled. Why was I giggling? Don't know, don't care, all I know is that I have this feeling like I just went on the drop tower ride in an amusement park.

"Oh, your awake, I made breakfast for you," Ruka-pyon said with a blushing face.

He was standing in the doorway holding a tray of eggs, bacon, and hash browns, yum. As he walked towards me I noticed he was still shirtless and his hair was going every which way. He looked really cute all frumpy and tired looking.

He placed the trey on my lap and stood awkwardly in front of me, reddening a little. I patted the spot on the bed next to me and offered up a piece of bacon. He still didn't make any sign of moving to join me.

"Come on, are you going to keep me company or not?" I asked impatiently patting the spot next to me.

He took the piece of bacon I offered up and crawled back under the covers next to me. I noticed he had dark circles under his eyes; he didn't look like he should be awake.

"Why do you look so tired? I don't know about you but I slept like a baby last night," I said scooting closer to his warm body, it was still colder then death in his room.

"Uh, I uh, just couldn't bring myself to calm down enough to sleep I guess," he said avoiding my eyes and turning bright red.

"Huh? Why's that? Did I talk in my sleep? Or did I kick you? Maybe I snore! Oh, I'm so sorry you had to put up with all that!" I cried I couldn't believe I kept him up all night with my antics.

Ruka-pyon chuckled softly and glanced up at me shyly through his eyelashes. He shifted a little uncomfortably before he said, "No, you didn't do any of those things. You mumbled a little, but I thought it was cute,"

"Well, if I didn't do anything to keep you up all night then why were you awake all night?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing in concern for my tired looking friend.

"You kind of did in a way, but it wasn't your fault. I just couldn't stop my heart from pounding so hard," Ruka-pyon said with a shy look on his red face.

"I know what you mean," I said remembering the night before.

"You felt it too?" Ruka-pyon asked with a shocked and delighted expression on his face.

"Yeah, I could feel it beating really fast," I said smiling up at him.

"I didn't expect you to feel anything last night," he said blushing so dark he looked like a cherry.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about! Since you were shirtless it made your heart easier to feel!" I chirped reassuringly, shoving perfectly cooked eggs into my mouth.

"You felt… _my_ heart? Is that what you've been talking about?" He asked with the most embarrassed expression I've ever seen plastered to his handsome face.

"Yeah, weren't you?" I asked innocently sticking another piece of extra crispy bacon into my mouth, and loving the crunch it made.

He just hung his head for a moment before replying sadly, "Yeah… I guess I was…"

I was about to ask what was wrong when Natsume came strolling in half naked and plopped onto the edge of the bed.

"Well don't you two look cozy," he said groggily yawning and rubbing his red eyes with the palms of his hand.

"Good morning Natsume-kun! I hope you slept well, cause Ruka-pyon didn't sleep a wink last next," I said reaching over to fix Ruka-pyon's hair a little.

"Yeah, I bet," he said shooting Ruka-pyon a knowing look.

"Shut up Natsume," Ruka-pyon said with an annoyed and embarrassed look on his face.

I shivered a little and looked out the window, it was snowing slightly and the ground looked like it was covered by a thick blanket of snow. I felt goose bumps rise on my bear arms and shuddered again. I was finished with the breakfast Ruka had prepared for me, so I moved the tray to the bedside table.

"Ruka?" I asked crawling closer to him.

"Yes Kahoka?" he replied blushing ever darker as I moved towards him.

"It's cold still," I said taking his arm and pulling it around me.

"So that's what happened last night," Natsume-kun said rolling his eyes at me.

"Yeah, I was cold so Ruka-pyon kept me warm the whole night," I exclaimed happily grinning at Natsume, letting my alice spark up a little.

"I didn't know he had it in him!" Natsume said his eyes dancing shooting a look at his friend.

I didn't really know what Natsume-kun meant by that but I giggled anyway and buried my face in Ruka-pyon's chest. I glanced up at

Ruka-pyon through my hair, a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. I felt an odd playful feeling come over me as I reached for his sides and started to tickle him.

"Kahoka stop! I'm really ticklish! Not there!" was all he managed to say as I tickled the life out of him.

He tickled me back of course and I think I'm even more ticklish then he is. We rolled around on the bed laughing uncontrollably, we shouted out light-hearted protests as our eyes were tearing up from the laughter.

I jumped on top of him so I could pin him down and get at his sides. He tried to retaliate but was laughing so hard he could barely move. We had been tickling each other nonstop for about five minutes when we heard Natsume cough.

"Sorry Natsume-kun! Ha-ha, it's just so much fun! You should've joined in!" I said still giggling like an idiot on top of Ruka-pyon.

"I'm not ticklish so I would've had an unfair advantage," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"You're lying! Everyone is ticklish somewhere," I said reaching out to tickle his side with one of my hands.

He leapt away from me like I had the plague and repeated, "I'm just not ticklish,"

I sighed and rolled off of Ruka-pyons lap to lie down next to him, I hadn't laughed that hard and carefree for awhile. I realized I was still in my skimpy night gown and excused myself to go change into my uniform.

I jumped off the bed and slipped on my bunny slippers and silk robe. I told them I would come back in a few moments with a surprise as I dashed out the door into the hallway.

(Changing to Ruka-pyon's point of view now!)

I watched as the girl I love bounded out of my bedroom and sighed happily.

"You dog Ruka, I thought you said you weren't going to try anything with her. Obviously you did, she's like a bubbly little kid now! Tell me what happened! I'm dying over here," Natsume said as he flung a pillow at my face.

"Look Natsume, I'm only going to tell you this once okay?" I said annoyed at him for being so damn pushy.

"When I went in there with her tea and stuff she was shaking like a leaf. I ran to get her another blanket and when I was spreading it over her she grabbed my hand with this cute little expression on her face and pulled my hand up to cup her freezing face and…" I stopped, I could feel my face glowing as red as Rudolph's nose.

"So she came on to you then?" Natsume asked a suspicious tone in his voice, I reached over to try and smack him but he dodged it easily.

"I guess you could say that, when I asked her what she wanted me to do for her she said… GOD I CAN"T SAY IT!" I said screaming into a pillow. I honestly couldn't believe what she said; it made my stomach get attacked by butterflies and my heart attempt to break my ribs with its pounding just thinking about it.

"Now you have to tell me! With that kind of a reaction the suspense is killing me," he said nudging me.

I mumbled into the pillow what she said and looked at him shyly.

"How the hell am I supposed to understand anything you just said? Just spit it out already!" He said impatiently, I sighed and looked down embarrassed.

"She said 'hold me', when I hesitated she hugged me and really, super cutely said 'please…'" Natsume didn't say anything when I finished telling him.

"How did you resist jumping her? I know I would've if Mikan said that to me," he said with bewildered expression on his face.

"Your letting your mind run away from you again Natsume, if you were there you would've known it wasn't like that. All she wanted from me was my warmth, not my lust," I said defending her innocence.

"So you admit to thinking about her like that, huh? You're such a dog," he said shaking his head as the corners of his mouth twitched a bit.  
>"Natsume! Stop thinking like that! You're too perverted for your own good!" I yelled throwing a pillow at his smug face. Alas, he caught it; damn it, why am I so flustered?<p>

Aha, well I'm flustered because I just slept with the girl I love. That could explain my goofy actions.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, just yell if you need anything," I said sliding off my bed and grabbing my uniform to change into afterwards.

My mind raced through the events of the night before, I felt like my insides were winding themselves around each other. Kahoka is lovely when she sleeps; she mumbles in her sleep as well. The things she said is what had me blushing like a school girl.

(Flashback to when Kahoka was mumbling)

"Mmm, you… soft," she sighed into my chest.

My heart sped up even more and I craned my ears for what she would say next.

"… Keep me…" she sighed again nuzzling me with her face.

All the blood in my body rushed to my face. Hearing her say something as tempting as that made my heart double its efforts to smash my ribs to pieces.

"… smells like honey," she cooed softly.

"Ruka?" I felt her stir slightly beside me.

I tensed and squeezed my eyes shut. She's awake for sure. But she just nuzzled her face into my neck, breathing gently on my collar bone.

Was she… dreaming about me?

(End of flashback)

I turned the shower on cold to wake myself up. Kahoka was going to be here soon with our surprise. I wonder what it could be.

I walked out of the bathroom with my uniform on to find Natsume talking to some guy with a baseball cap. Natsume was dressed too and at least _he_ looked well rested.

The boy in the cap turned around and aha, it's not a boy; it's Kahoka.

"Ruka-pyon! You ready to have the greatest snow day in the history of the world?" She said shoving my overcoat into my hands.

She had all her hair piled up under the baseball cap and was wearing pants and the male's overcoat and top. Even with her male disguise you could see her girlish figure; her face was also much too angelic to belong to any boys.

She shoved a hat on my head and pushed my gloves into my hands, all the while pulling me to the door.

"Come on Ruka-pyon! There's something I want to show you!" she said excitedly at I pulled on my shoes, Natsume following behind me calmly.

"Ta-da!" Kahoka sang as we stumbled into the hallway. I looked up to see her proudly displaying two sleds.

"We're going sledding?" Natsume asked in an unimpressed voice.

"Yeah! I wanted to thank you guys for taking care of me last night, so I got one sled for me and Ruka, and one for you and Mikan!" She said grinning from ear to ear, her alice igniting and making her skin produce rays of golden sunshine.

"Fine, let's go sledding. Mikan and I are going off alone most of the time I hope you know." Natsume said liking the idea more now that his sweetheart was mentioned.

"I thought that would be the case, but Ruka-pyon and I will have a ton of fun! Isn't that right Ruka?" she asked linking her arm in mine. I blushed crimson and Natsume just shook his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Off we go! This is going to be the best day _ever_!" Kahoka cried as she grabbed one of the sleds and dragged me down the hall.

**Just to make things semi-easier to understand:**

Yeah… pretty obvious that Ruka is totally freaking in love with Kahoka… yeah… and Kahoka loves Mr. Ruka-pyon too… *sighs* me tired…


End file.
